Tenth Member: Return of the King
by shieldmaidenofthecarribean
Summary: Miraculously enough, Kylie Turney has survived the Battle of Helm's Deep. But as Gandalf said, the Battle for Middle Earth has just begun. It is going to take all of her acquired skill, friends, and not to mention coordination, just to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: In case there is any confusion, my name is not Tolkien and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. I just love his stories and he inspires me to try to write. _

_Whew! Now that that's out of the way, let's continue to the story. Once again, I try to combine the book and movie universes. I would highly recommend reading my previous stories because I do diverge a bit._

_Thanks again for all the reviews and support despite how I ended the last bit. I'm going to be working hard on this, but do bear with me. Assuming this goes the way I'm currently planning it to, it's going to be very long. So *breathes in* let's do this!_

Ch. 1: The Voice of Saruman

Looking back Kylie had no idea how it actually happened, but she fell asleep on a horse. Yes, Kylie Turney, who was well-known for mishaps and missteps at home, actually fell asleep on a horse in Middle Earth.

She was probably still exhausted from the battle for Helm's Deep. She had barely slept during those days and she only had… how many meals did she have?

Aragorn said something to her, but Kylie couldn't tell what. Whatever it was, it woke her up.

"Huh? Ah!" she gasped once she realized exactly where she was.

Aragorn laughed from behind her. "It is time to wake up; we are here."

"Has the sleeping maiden finally chosen to grace us with her presence?" asked a voice from the side. Kylie turned to see Legolas smirking at her.

"How long was I out?" she asked, not daring to shake herself awake.

"The majority of this ride," said Aragorn.

"Okay. That's fine. It was probably a long, boring ride anyway," she said slowly.

Legolas shook his head. "You managed to miss the majesty of Fangorn forest."

"What your fascination is with this bunch of trees I'll never understand," grunted Gimli.

"And I'll never understand your fascination with piles of rock," smiled Legolas back.

"And I think I'm finally understanding the feud between dwarves and elves," muttered Kylie to Aragorn.

He laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

They approached Isengard slowly. Gandalf seemed to be the only one not too concerned, and it took everybody else several minutes to see why. The tower itself still stood tall and proud, but everything else was just a mess. The walls were torn down in several places and the entire valley was flooded. Kylie thought she could see the remains of cranes and mills and other wooden contraptions smashed. But then she noticed two men lounging on the wall. As they rode closer, she could see that they were way too short to really be men. Then she heard their familiar voices.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work," said one.

The other snorted. "You've never done a hard day's work."

"Merry! Pippin!" she cried with joy.

"Kylie!" cried Pippin.

Merry smiled briefly, but then he tried to get rid of it and stand up. He was clearly trying to look all regal and honorable. Unfortunately, the goofy smile on his face completely destroyed the formality. "Welcome, my lords and lady, to Isengard."

It was just too much for Gimli. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you led _us_ on and we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts" said Pippin, who was mocking the formal manner of his cousin. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli's mood changed immediately.

"But come friends, Treebeard awaits us! As you may be able to tell, there has been a recent change of management here."

"And come with us Master Hobbits!" said Éomer. "It would be better to ride with us than to have to walk through the water yourself."

"Ah yes, but do not worry. Merry found all of the chasms for you yesterday so he can lead you down a safe path!" said Pippin, who was lifted onto Gandalf's horse.

"It wasn't like that! It was just… I only…. Besides, I would not have slipped if it weren't for your crazy antics!"

"Crazy antics? I remember Treebeard plucking a floundering hobbit out of the water!"

"Anyway," said Merry quickly, "we are most happy to see you! Especially you Kylie! That one orc really did a number on your head!"

"I don't remember that," said Kylie slowly.

"You probably wouldn't. It was quite a hit."

"You were out for three days after," added Aragorn.

"But where is Boromir? Did he make it here too?" asked Pippin.

Kylie's eyes watered and she saw Aragorn tighten the grip on his reigns. Legolas and Gimli also fell silent. King Théoden answered for all of them. "He fell defending my people from the evil of Saruman. He will be sorely missed, but always remembered."

The hobbits too fell silent. This was definitely not the news they were expecting.

"He died for all of us, so that we may live to fight on," said King Théoden. "Lead on Master Hobbit, let us see what Saruman has to say to us!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They rode further in, trying to avoid the water infested with only God knows what. Kylie adjusted her feet on several occasions to avoid the water. It was a good thing she was on a horse with somebody who could ride as well as Aragorn. On several occasions, she was pretty sure that she almost sent them both toppling into the mess that once was Isengard.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," said a very deep, earthy voice. Very slowly.

"Aragorn. It's a talking tree," she whispered.

He chuckled behind her. "It is an Ent. A shepherd of the forest."

That didn't make much sense to Kylie, but she ran with it. Apparently, these "Ents" were responsible for the destruction here and she was not about to complain about that.

"Let's just have his head off and be done with it!" said Gimli.

"No. We need answers," said Gandalf as he rode up closer to the black tower. That sat there in silence, waiting for… anything.

"Show yourself," whispered Aragorn.

Almost right on cue, they heard a very deep, rich voice. "Will you even now disturb my peace?" he asked. Kylie looked up to the very top of the tower see a figure dressed in… what color were those robes? A second they were red, the next they were orange. Then Kylie shifted her head a little and they were yellow. But it was the voice that struck her, like everybody else there. The words were a bit condescending, but the tone was not.

"But come now," said Saruman, "two of you I know by name. Gandalf, naturally, and Théoden Thengel's son. I have much desired to see you."

Éomer rode forward to be by his uncle. "Uncle, this may be unwise. Remember Gandalf's warning: Beware his voice!"

Even from this distance, Kylie could see a flash of anger on the wizard's face. "Valor is in your arms only, son of Éomund! You win honor through those means; remember that. Do not meddle in politics, which you do not understand." The tone was not unpleasant, but chills ran down Kylie's spine. Théoden looked like he did not know exactly what to say.

So Saruman continued. "I only desire to save you from the unwise and evil counsels that beset you. I could deliver you from the ruin that approaches, if you ride this road you have chosen."

Gimli snorted. "Clearly in the language of Orthanc, 'help' means 'ruin' and 'saving' means 'slaying'."

"Peace, son of Glóin," said Saruman. Kylie looked up. Didn't he just say that he didn't know who any of the rest of them where? "I do not speak to you yet. Your home is far away, and you have little concern of this land. I have no doubt you have proved yourself useful, but this is not your fray. I speak now to the King. Despite the injuries that have been done to me, in which the men of Rohan have had some part, still I would save you."

"What? Injuries?" cried Kylie indignantly.

"Kylie not…" started Aragorn.

"Injuries the men of Rohan did to you? Maybe you've just gotten the chance to see what you did at Helm's Deep! Do you have any idea how many people died?" She was shaking now, thinking of Boromir. "So many people died, who were not supposed to! Do you know how many twelve-year-olds were murdered at the front gate? Do you? Do you?"

"Do not speak of things you do not know little girl!" he hissed. Everybody below could feel the venom. "You, Kylie Turney, are even further from home than the dwarf! I could help you return, if I had half a mind to!"

"Good!" she shouted back. "Because I don't want _your_ help! Gimli's probably right on what you _really_ mean!"

All kindness dropped. Up on that tower now stood a very angry Saruman, the formally White. "And imagine, I offered peace!"

"Peace?" spoke King Théoden at last. "Peace? We will have peace. We will have peace when you and all your works have perished – and the works of your dark master to whom you would deliver us. You are a liar, Saruman. You hold out your hand to me, and I perceive only a finger of the claw of Mordor. Even if your war on me was just – as it was not– even so, what will you say of your torches in Westfold and the children that lie dead there? When you hang from a gibbet at your window for the sport of your own crows, we will have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows?" snapped Saruman, "To you the noose comes slow in the drawing, tight and hard at the end. I know not why I even tried to reason with you, Théoden Horsemaster. But you Gandalf, how comes it that you can endure such company?"

Gandalf laughed. "For reasons you cannot understand, Saruman! Perhaps you once did, but the luster of power has blinded you."

"You really think we are so different Gandalf? Perhaps these desires are true, but do not be fooled. Similar ones lie in your heart. Gandalf Grayhame, always ready to use those closest to him to achieve some greater good. Those he professes to love. Did he not tell you the end of this path you travel down right now? Death. That is all that awaits. No glory or valor or thrones," he continued, casting his gaze on Aragorn, "but Death!"

Just then, someone appeared who Kylie did not expect. They saw the outline of Gríma Wormtongue against the horizon.

"Gríma!" called Théoden. "Look what you have become! You were a man of Rohan once! Come down from there, and perhaps you can have the chance to rebuild what your master would have you destroy!"

"Man of Rohan, ha! What is Rohan but the nation where brigands drink their reek and brats roll on the floor with the dogs! Get inside you useless worm; you serve no purpose for me out here!"

Wormtongue sank back pathetically in the shadows.

"Théoden's words ring true for you too, Saruman. You have brought much evil on this land, but even now you can rid yourself of your master! Be free as you once were!"

But the wizard was beyond reasoning at this point. "Free? Free perhaps under you! Perhaps after you have claimed the rods of the other three wizards, as well as the crowns of the seven kings, and perhaps the keys to Barad-dûr as well!"

"But look Saruman! Your staff is already broken!" At Gandalf's words, Saruman's staff shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and floated off in the wind. "Behold, I am not Gandalf the Gray, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no color now; I cast you from the order."

Kylie turned away as Saruman screeched inhumanly. It reminded her eerily of the Black Riders.

"Well I suppose that concludes our audience," said Gimli mirthlessly.

But it was not all over. They heard another cry and a plop a few feet away. Pippin dismounted and rushed towards the sound, picking up a strange black ball. It was enchanting, and Kylie herself wanted a closer look.

"Careful young hobbit! You do not know what devilry Saruman decided to send towards us."

"Nay, that was not Saruman," said Gandalf. "He would not part with that so easily."

"I agree Gandalf, and I recognize that yell. I heard that voice far too much in the past years," said Théoden.

"Still, I will take that of your hands Peregrin Took. Swiftly now!" Gandalf took the ball and wrapped it very quickly. "Now, come. The King has been away from his Golden Hall long enough, I believe. Treebeard, I depend on you to make sure Saruman is kept out of trouble. Even though he has no power, he can still cause terrible mischief."

"Saruman shall not set foot beyond this rock without my leave. Ents will watch over him," said the strange creature.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Palantír

"We will camp here tonight," said Théoden.

"Must we? I would feel much better if we could make it to Edoras before nightfall," said Legolas. They were in the open, within view of Fangorn but still pretty far from the outskirts.

"Our horses need the strength to travel, and they are heavy-laden as it is," said Théoden. This was quite true. His own horse was the only one not carrying two riders.

"Very well Uncle. Lord Aragorn, perhaps we could get a fire going?"

"If you can help me find kindling. Merry, Pippin, come help us."

They all dismounted and the four left to look for something to start the fire. Théoden and Legolas went to relieve the horses of their burdens. Gimli muttered something about crazy four-legged creatures and plopped to the ground. Gandalf, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of camp staring back towards Isengard.

"Gandalf?" asked Kylie, slowly approaching him.

He turned to her, eyebrow raised. She never had gone to him for anything before. He just never seemed very approachable to her, as Gray or White. "Can I talk to you?"

The wizard smiled. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

She shifted slightly. "What Saruman said."

He nodded gravely. "There was once a time when Saruman was among the wise. In fact, he was the head of the Istari… the wizards of Middle Earth," he clarified for her. "But now… his words must be taken with most extreme caution."

"I know. But… do you think he really knows? How to get me home?"

"I really have no idea. Needless to say, your case is unique. Middle Earth has never had a visitor from a completely different world."

"Yeah… that doesn't really happen at home either. But do… do you have any ideas? To get me home?"

"I will admit to a few, but each as dangerous and unlikely as the next. Do you want to go home my dear?"

Kylie shrugged. Did she? She did want to see her friends and family. And play tennis. And go to high school. Well, that one was debatable. But after so long in Middle Earth, she didn't miss those things quite as much. Did she want to go now? "Sometime. I mean I do… just… I can't leave yet."

To her surprise, the wizard smiled. "You care for everyone here, don't you?"

She looked around. Sure she knew some people, like Legolas, a lot better than others, like the King. But she did care. "Yeah. And I promised… I promised I would help."

The old wizard nodded. "I believe you still have something to offer this world, though what exactly is anyone's guess." They heard rattling as everybody seemed to be re-grouping. "If ever you do change your mind, however, I would be willing to discuss my theories with you. But be warned, they are neither pleasant nor likely to succeed."

"Thank you Gandalf."

"Kylie!" cried a voice behind her. She turned around to see Pippin struggling with his small pile of wood. "If you would please…."

"Don't even think about it!" cried Merry from behind an assortment of woodchips and grass. "Strider and the Lord Éomer told him to put down a few pieces and he said… and I quote: "oh no, it will be no trouble. No trouble at all!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie found herself first on watch duty that night. Mostly, it was just because she was not tired at all. After sleeping nearly all day on a horse, only God knows how, she just couldn't rest. She walked around, stretching her arms. They were still incredibly sore from overuse at Helm's Deep.

Helm's Deep….

Thankfully something shuffled in the night, tearing her away from those memories. She turned around quickly, dagger in hand, just to see Pippin crawling across the camp.

"What are you doing? You scared me?" she hissed, walking over towards him.

"I just want to look at it, just one last time!" he whispered back. Kylie had never heard him speak so urgently.

"What is _it_?"

"I asked Strider earlier, but he was rather vague. I think it was on purpose too! But he called it a 'palantír'."

"A palantír?"

"He said no more, so I want to see. Gandalf seemed mighty pleased with it, so it must be something… magical!"

"Magic..." Kylie was getting interested now.

"And after all… I found it! I jumped in the water and rescued it… don't I deserve to see it for more than a few seconds?"

"Well…."

"Please Kylie, just don't tell Gandalf."

"Only if you let me look too!" Curiosity won her over. She was going to see what was in that big black marble Wormtongue threw out!

Pippin smiled in relief and rushed to get the ball.

"Wait," said Kylie, finding a large stone and wrapping it in her cloak. "Here, I saw something like this in a movie. You replace the stone with this and Gandalf won't know its missing."

"Brilliant! But what is a movie?"

Kylie stammered. "Umm… it is like a bunch of paintings… that move together… no, I guess it's more like a book… well it's not important. The point is Gandalf won't notice _its_ missing."

Pippin shook his head and made the switch. They both stood still for a long minute when Gandalf began to mutter in his sleep. Thankfully, he stopped and seemed to go in an even deeper rest. Kylie felt slightly bad for stealing, no, borrowing the palantír after the wizard had been cooperative with her earlier, but even more than that was the desire to know what this thing was.

"Come!" Pippin sprinted to the end of the camp, far away from prying eyes. There, he unveiled the ball. It was very dark. Very dark.

"It's like staring into a black hole," said Kylie softly. She didn't dare touch it. It was starting to send chills down her spine.

"What is a black hole?" asked Pippin, as he picked it up to examine it closer.

"Pippin, I really think you should put that down," said Kylie nervously. For some unexplained reason, the marble was beginning to scare her.

"What? I just want a look. You did too."

"I've got my look, so let's go."

He sighed and was about to put it down when something happened.

Pippin went rigid. Very rigid.

"Pippin?"

He started whimpering.

"Pippin!"

Suddenly, the thrashing started. Pippin jumped up, face etched in a horrific scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was shaking his hands as if trying desperately to release the palantír, but nothing happened. It burst into a giant wreath of flames. Kylie screamed.

The small camp went crazy. Aragorn was the first one there, and was trying desperately to wrench the thing from Pippin's hands. Legolas came next and tried to help Aragorn. They succeeded, but then Aragorn cried and slumped over, losing the palantír. It rolled in the grass and finally a cloth was thrown on it.

"Fool of a Took!" bellowed Gandalf. He was right next to Kylie.

The girl shrank back. She had never, ever seen Gandalf this angry before. Even worse, he sounded a bit afraid.

"The devilry – what mischief has he done to himself. To us all?"

Kylie stepped even further back as she watched Aragorn struggle to his feet. How many friends did she just hurt? She found herself wanting to get as far away from the angry wizard as possible. More than that, she didn't want anybody to notice her.

Unfortunately, Éomer did. "Kylie, what happened?" he asked sternly.

She shook like a leaf, choking on her words. "He… we just wanted a look."

"We?" asked Aragorn, turning to her. "You participated?"

"I'm sorry!"

The hobbit gasped awake. "It is not for you Saruman! I will send for it at once," he rasped in a voice that did not sound like his own. All of the blood left Kylie's face. Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas took a large step back.

"Peregrin Took, come back!" ordered Gandalf.

Pippin struggled viciously, but suddenly relaxed. So did everybody else. "Gandalf, forgive me," he whispered.

"What happened? Speak!"

"There was a tree… white tree… it was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" asked Gandalf.

Pippin's face grew pale. "I saw _him_."

Kylie's heart skipped a beat. They didn't need to ask what Pippin mean by "him".

"What did you saw to him?" Gandalf's voice now quivered with either anger or fear.

"He asked my name… I didn't answer," the hobbit moaned.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

Pippin shook his head very quickly. "No, no… he just wanted to know my name."

Gandalf sighed in relief and turned to the others. "He speaks the truth. We were saved, but barely just. If he had half a mind to ask the business with Frodo, Peregrin Took, you would have told all to all of our doom."

Pippin bowed his head in shame.

"And you," Gandalf said, turning on Kylie, "you too ought to be more responsible. Did you really believe anything from the chambers of Isengard could be any good?"

Kylie opened her mouth so say something… but the words just would not come out.

"I would think your judgment better. You, Kylie, go to sleep now. Clearly, your judgment needs rest. Pippin, who seems to be wide awake and full of inquisitive energy, will finish this watch!"

She did not need any more encouragement. Kylie quickly turned back to her bedroll and lay down. She didn't even notice that her cloak was gone; she was still frightened from what just happened. Sleep was not going to come.

Suddenly, she felt warmer. Somebody laid her cloak on her back. Kylie looked up to see Gandalf over her.

"Young Master Took recently informed me that this belongs to you," said Gandalf.

"Thanks," said Kylie, taking her cloak.

"What you did was very foolish."

"I know!" she snapped a little bit.

"It was very foolish, but perhaps it was foolish for me to keep the others in the dark. Especially Pippin."

"What _was_ that thing?"

"A palantír, a looking glass for the kings of old. They could use those stones to communicate with each other from afar."

"Like a phone? Oh sorry… I guess you do not know what that is."

Gandalf smiled slightly, shaking his head. "If the 'phones' of your world can help two people leagues apart communicate without delay, then yes."

"But then why is the palantír so bad?"

Gandalf sighed. "The stones have gone missing over the ages. Few know where they have vanished too, but this is perhaps how Saruman communicated with Sauron."

"Then why did we keep it?"

Gandalf sighed. "I was hoping that, perhaps, it would give me some insight into the enemy's plan."

"Wait, you were going to look into it?" gasped Kylie.

The wizard nodded. "Perhaps we have been saved by a very strange fortune. If I had been questioned by Sauron, I doubt things would have gone as well."

"Gone as well?" shivered Kylie. "You saw what happened to Pippin!"

"Yes, but he was only interested in Pippin. He has heard that the ring is in the hands of a Halfling, but he has no idea who or where he has gone. If he had seen me, however, he would have pressed for more information. He would have access to the ring and we would all fall."

"But he's coming! He said…."

"He will send someone to Isengard, but I do not believe they will be here soon. And as Théoden King said, we need rest. Our horses need rest. But at first dawn, we must all be ready to ride. Rest, if you can."

Kylie shook her head. "Can't."

"Can't? I remember a certain young lady quite relaxed on a certain horse earlier today," said the wizard, smiling.

"I thought it killed Pippin," she admitted quietly.

Gandalf nodded and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Pippin is fine, and will be fine. I assure you."

Kylie nodded, but something was still wrong. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she got colder. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

Gandalf also sensed it. He stood up, grabbing his staff. "Kylie, by me. Take out your bow."

"Gandalf, what's wrong?"

"I thought we had more time. Awake!" he cried, arousing the camp for the second time that night. "We cannot wait until morning, the messenger of Mordor arrives."

They all looked up as something that looked like a lizard passed across the sky. Suddenly a loud screech rang through the air.

"Black Riders!" screamed Kylie.

"The Nazgǔl approach! Come with me Pippin, we do not have time to delay!"

Pippin gasped as Aragorn snatched him up and practically threw him to Gandalf. Legolas grabbed his belongings and gave them to the stunned hobbit. "What's going on? Merry?"

His cousin, unfortunately, was still stumbling awake.

"The enemy thinks you have the ring, and that you are awaiting them in Isengard," said Aragorn. "We all have to leave before they can find us."

"Where are we going?" asked the hobbit.

"We," said Gandalf, "are going to Minas Tirith. They will continue on to Edoras."

"Wait… Merry?"

"Pippin…."

"Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" That was all Pippin got to say before him, Gandalf, and the horse were out of sight.

"Come Kylie, help us! We need to be gone within the next five minutes."

"Kick out the fire!"

"With me, Master Merry."

"We have no time! Now!"

Aragorn helped Kylie onto the horse and they galloped away. Probably just in time, too. They heard another loud screech. They left just in time.

The Nazgǔl doubtlessly knew that its prey had escaped.

A/N: Wow, how many chapters have I written over Christmas? Crazy stuff. I'm kind of in awe of myself. I leave for school in a few days, so I can't promise any more too soon. I can just promise that I will try.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Many Meetings

They rode throughout the night, not even daring to slow the horses to a trot until the forest was out of sight. Even then, the horses were unwilling to stop. It was almost as if they knew why their riders were in such a hurry to leave. They reached Edoras after the second day. It was clear that something strange was going on when Gamling practically ran out of the Golden Hall to greet them.

"Théoden King, good you arrived!" said Gamling.

"What is it Gamling? Is something amiss?"

The man opened his mouth but ended up just shrugging. "The halls are filled with visitors, all of whom arrived in our absence. The group from Gondor is particularly displeased. They have been asking for you since before we arrived!"

"Well my friends," said the King, "it appears that we are needed in the throne room! I suppose it was a bit foolish to imagine that we would find much rest here."

"I apologize my King, but…."

"No need Gamling. It is better to deal with this sooner."

They all dismounted and marched up to the Hall.

The doors opened to a very strange sight. There were two groups of men, standing on opposite ends trying their best to ignore the other. They both looked strangely similar, but it was easy to tell which group was from Gondor. They were all in matching uniforms: black with a silver tree on the front. The others wore dirty cloaks.

The men from Gondor approached before the others had a chance. "King Théoden," said one who appeared to be the leader. "I come on behalf of Lord Faramir, son of Denethor. We received an urgent message barely a week ago from Lord Boromir. He mentioned great evil in these halls and requested our presence."

"Did he?" asked Théoden.

"Boromir did send a note, my Lord. It was right before Wormtongue threw him in prison," said Kylie quietly.

"Prison? Care to elaborate?" asked the man.

Kylie shook her head. "I didn't read it."

The man did not look satisfied, but he saw that he would not get any more answers from Kylie. "We would like to take council with Lord Boromir. No offense my Lord, but we were sent under his orders and under those we remain."

"Unfortunately," said King Théoden, "you will not find Lord Boromir here. We were forced to flee to Helm's Deep and fight for our lives. He fell there, defending our women and children."

The man's face fell. All of their faces did. "He is dead then? We came too late."

"I have no doubt you came as quickly as you could," said Aragorn, stepping up. "You have done your duty admirably. Thankfully, the evil in the halls has been vanquished."

"That at least is good news," said the man solemnly. "If this truly is the case, I would wish to hold council with your Majesty. There is much we need to discuss about our own home. I see now that no aid could have come from you before; you had your own evil to face. But now… perhaps?" Kylie could tell that this man was just like Boromir: afraid to hope too much.

Théoden looked like he would rather do anything but think about war. But to his credit, he nodded. "Over dinner, we shall discuss what you request."

"Good. Thank you, my King."

"And who are these other visitors?" asked Théoden. To everybody's surprise, Aragorn gave a delighted cry and stepped forward.

"Halbarad! Of all joys this is least expected!"

"You know these men?" asked Éomer.

"These are my kinsmen from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, Halbarad will have to tell."

"We were summoned, of course," said Halbarad, embracing Aragorn.

"Summoned? I did not summon you. Not that I am unhappy to see you, of course."

"No, Ada sent for them," said a voice in the back.

"He said something about needing your kin, although you would not know," said an identical voice.

"Elladan? Elrohir? What are you two doing here?" asked Aragorn, finally leaving Halbarad's embrace as the elves revealed themselves.

"Ada has a message for you, and a gift," said Elladan.

"The truth?" smirked Aragorn. Clearly, he thought the twins were joking. Based on Kylie's little time with them, it was not an unreasonable assumption.

"No, actually Ada does have a gift and a message."

"Although, we were getting rather bored in Rivendell."

"Well you are more than welcome here! As long as the King gives leave," said Aragorn.

Théoden nodded, smiling. "If these kinsmen be in any way like yourself, my Lord Aragorn, such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was served quickly, and it was a grand feast. Kylie had never been to such a thing in her life. She once again borrowed a dress of Éowyn's, making sure to stay seated. It gave her an excuse to have Merry get everything for her. The hobbit actually obliged, mostly because he was busy getting his own fourths and fifths.

"How much do you guys eat again?" asked Kylie.

"Oh, we usually have between five and seven meals a day. Perhaps more if we can manage it."

She shook her head, smiling. "I can't even imagine eating that much."

Merry shrugged. "Big folk just eat less."

Kylie was slightly taken aback, until she remembered that term was just what hobbits called humans. "Oh, so now I'm a 'big folk'?" she teased.

Merry laughed lightly. "Technically you always have been, but now it's more obvious. You are nearly up to Strider's nose now!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're taller. Like a man. Or woman… pardon me."

Kylie contorted her face. Sure, people still grow at fourteen or fifteen… but she never thought about actually growing up here in Middle Earth. This foreign world. It almost made her wish Gandalf here to talk about his theories.

Merry laughed though. "If only you could see your face!"

"What? Merry!" she teasingly flung mashed potatoes in his direction.

He laughed and threw some peas back. They continued this until they both got hit in the face with carrots. They turned to the other side of the table to find Legolas smirking at them.

"If you do not mind…" he said. They two straightened out, although Kylie did not trust Merry to get her third helping of chicken.

"What do you think they're talking about? Strider and the elves?" asked Merry, staring at the other side of the table.

"Don't know. Probably jokes and exchanging whatever funny stories we have from the road."

"No, they are not. Look at Strider." Kylie did. His face looked dark and almost nervous. Still, he was nodding and continued to mutter to his brothers. They handed him the parcel, which he opened. Merry and Kylie could not see what it was, but Aragorn gave the twins an incredulous look.

"Maybe Helm's Deep," said Kylie sadly.

Merry nodded solemnly. "I wish I was there."

"No. You don't. It was…" Kylie trailed off. She just couldn't think of a good word.

"And now Pippin's headed toward the same sort of thing."

"He's with Gandalf. Pippin will be safe with him."

"I hope so," said Merry. "Then again… he is a Took."

A/N: I can almost guarentee this is the last chapter for a while. I drive back to school tomorrow and it's going to be a busy semester. But please keep reviewing. I do appreciate constructive criticism. Also, becasue I'm still working out the details of this one, feel free to PM ideas! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The Alternate Quest

"Kylie," whispered a voice.

She moaned. "Five more minutes mom…."

Aragorn just stood there by the bed. Needless to say, those were words he had never heard before. "No Kylie, it is me. You need to wake up," he said, a little louder (and deeper) this time.

Kylie blinked her eyes several times. "What's wrong?"

"I have something for you to do. Get dressed and meet me at the armory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About fifteen minutes later, Kylie stumbled into the armory where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry were waiting for her.

"The sun isn't even up yet," she snapped. Kylie was still somewhere between the land of the living and dream world.

"We need to replace the bow you lost at Helm's Deep," said Aragorn. "Come, Legolas has found a few bows for you. Test them."

At first, she could not pull back the bowstring on a single one. As she grew more and more awake, she found that she could pull back on one of the medium sized ones with ease. She fired a shot at the target and it hit the circle just outside the bulls-eye. Also, she noticed how her friends were looking it her. They all looked at her very sadly. In fact, Merry was not looking at her at all.

What was going on?

"Very good. And do you have your mail and shield? And Lady Galadriel's gift? I doubt you should need too much now, but I would rather have you prepared."

"Aragorn, what's going on?"

"I need you to do something for me," he said, his voice growing heavy.

"What?"

"Sit down."

Kylie obliged, all of her friends sitting around her. She felt something touching her head. It was just Legolas, who was carefully re-braiding her hair. It really had gotten out of control the past few days.

"Many of my kinsmen have traveled far to my assistance. And I see now that I need it; the road we must travel is dark. But they have also left much of the north unprotected."

Kylie couldn't see exactly where this was going. "What does that have to do with me?"

Aragorn sighed and pulled out a map. "Here is a map of Middle Earth; I have drawn out a path that you should take. I need you to travel to Rivendell and assist Lord Glorifindel in any way you can. Do you remember him? He rescued us at the Ford."

"Yeah I… wait. Rivendell?" Her eyes widened. "You want me to go back?"

Aragorn nodded, not completely looking her in the eye. "I need you to go back. There is much evil afoot there…."

"And there's a lot up here! I can't just leave!"

"You can and you must," he insisted gravely.

"Why?"

"Your aid is much needed in the north," he insisted.

"Here too! What about Frodo? What about Gondor?"

"Leave that to us."

"That's not fair!"

Aragorn finally looked her in the eye. He was pleading now. "Please, Kylie, I need you to go north. If Frodo survives the quest, he needs a home to go back to. The road I must take is a dark one, and I cannot ask you to travel it with me."

"Then send Merry back too. It's his home too!"

"Hey!" cried Merry indignantly.

"I would, except Master Brandybuck has already pledged himself to the King of Rohan. Please, Kylie."

Kylie was confused. She was just emotionally overwhelmed and didn't know what else to say. Still groggy and not in her right mind, she nodded.

Relief flooded into Aragorn's face. "As I mentioned, I have drawn you out a path that should be the safest. You can travel through the gap of Rohan now; Saruman is no longer a theat. However, do not stay there at night! Goblins have been known to leave the mountains at night in the past and I do not wish you to come to harm."

"Is that why you woke me up before the crack of dawn?" Kylie muttered, not even trying to hold back the edge in her voice.

Aragorn winced ever so slightly. "Yes. If you ride at a trot throughout the day, you will make this village before nightfall. King Théoden kindly gives you a bag of coins, and a horse, to make this journey. You must awake around this time tomorrow and travel faster than a trot. Then you can make it through the gap of Rohan."

"Okay."

They stood up and walked Kylie to the stables, where her horse was waiting for her. It was a small black creature with a rather handsome saddle. "I believe Lord Éomer chose the saddle himself," said Legolas. "He said something about it holding even the most accident-prone riders in place."

He said it as a joke, and he smiled, but Kylie did not return it. She was not in the mood.

"Here, up you go," said Aragorn, helping her into the saddle. "Please do try to be safe."

Kylie just nodded.

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder. "The path Aragorn has drawn out is by far the safest road you can take from here." He was trying to give Kylie some sort of message, but she couldn't grasp it. "Be safe, and perhaps we will see each other soon."

"Perhaps?" asked Kylie.

Legolas grimaced slightly at his own words. "We will return once the deeds are done."

"Good luck, lass," said Gimli.

Kylie just nodded again. "Why can't I help?" she asked softly.

Aragorn ignored her. "I wrote extra instructions on back in case you ever need extra guidance. The journey ought not to take too long, especially if you find the courage to gallop. Please promise me that you will attempt to follow the exact path I drew?"

Kylie nodded.

"And promise to give Lord Elrond… and Lady Arwen my regards?" he asked.

Kylie nodded again.

"Then farewell," said Aragorn.

"Good luck Kylie!" cried Merry.

She nodded and maneuvered her horse out of the stables. The creature seemed to know the path and walked through the gates of Edoras with ease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kylie could see the sun on the horizon. Now, after a few minutes of riding, she was finally awake. She finally understood exactly what she agreed to. What she promised.

"It's not fair!" she cried to her horse, the only living creature close enough to hear her. "I mean… I've been through all the same stuff as them! I fought Helm's Deep. Damn it, I even survived Helm's Deep!" A knot tied in her stomach as she thought of Boromir.

She drew the reins and the horse stopped. Kylie looked back at Edoras. She had half a mind to turn around and go back, and tell Aragorn that she would not go. But she realized she couldn't. Especially not after Aragorn pleaded like that. Or after she promised.

But she had promised Frodo too. She'd promised at the very beginning of this journey, along with the rest of the fellowship, that she'd help as much as she could. Then just a few days ago she'd promised herself that she would help Gondor since Boromir was no longer able. She couldn't just go back north. She'd be breaking both of those promises.

No matter what she did, she'd be betraying someone. At least in her own mind.

"I don't know girl, what should I do?" she asked the horse.

The horse neighed and turned around all the way. Only then did Kylie realize that she had accidently been riding in the opposite direction she had been meaning to. The horse whinnied and Kylie took another good look towards Edoras. She made a decision then and there. No, she would not be returning to the Golden Hall.

A/N: So Kylie is off on her own adventure now! Well, for a little while. Reviews appreciated as always


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: The Son of the Steward

Osgiliath was not nearly as impressive as Kylie thought it would be. From what Boromir had said, she expected an impressive city with tall buildings and thousands of people. Although she did see that it could have been an impressive city a few hundred years ago, now it was just dead. The walls were crumbling down and there was nobody in sight.

Unless you counted the occasional orc.

"Be on your guard," whispered Calavir, the captain who had spoken to King Théoden before. "I doubt the orcs have left this outpost unoccupied. We can only hope nothing worse lives around the corners!"

Kylie didn't even dare to ask what. She knew that she was lucky enough just to have made it this far. It was very lucky that she had accidently been riding south instead of north, putting herself directly in the path of the Gondorian riders. They had set out several minutes after her, not really wanting to stay in the city any longer. They had to bear the news that their Commander, and heir of the Steward of Gondor, was dead.

"Get down!" hissed another man. Everybody immediately hid behind what may have once been a wall. A very large, well armored troll walked by. Thankfully, they were all quiet enough that it took no notice. Kylie knew that none of them would have made any noise, but their horses might have given them away.

Kylie noticed Calavir grimace, but he led them on. They had to get through Osgiliath to friendly outpost. Calavir had said that Gondor had a decent part of the city under control when he had left so the route should be safe.

Clearly, Gondor had lost a lot of ground since then.

"Girl," he said, motioning for Kylie to come forward. "See those rocks? Go ahead and tell us when we're clear to join you."

"Why me?" she squeaked in a whisper.

He sighed, clearly growing impatient. "I cannot see if anything prowls beyond those walls," he said, motioning toward some old houses. "The orcs are less likely to notice you in this. Go!"

Kylie looked aside at her Lorien cloak. Of course! She had forgotten that it could blend into the natural surroundings. It was not perfect camouflage, but it could give her cover that the other soldiers just did not have. Taking a deep breath and handing off the reins of her horse, she crouched over and rushed towards the rocks. There was one particularly scary moment when the tripped over stones in the path, but nothing noticed her. She panted heavily when she finally reached the pile of rocks. Thankfully, the coast was clear and she was able to motion for her companions to follow immediately.

"How much longer?" she asked when they finally caught up.

One of the younger men, shrugged. "I cannot say. It is impossible to know exactly how much of the city we have lost to the enemy in our days absent."

"We had better come upon them soon," muttered another man. "Our luck will only hold out so long; it is only a matter of time until we are caught."

As if on cue, they were surrounded. Kylie's eyes widened as she saw at least ten different bows pointed in her direction.

"Peace, it is us!" said Calavir, removing his hood.

"Calavir, at last! You are back sooner than expected," said an older looking man, who also lowered his hood.

"The situation was already resolved when we arrived," said Calavir shortly, handing off his horse to one of the younger men in the group. Everybody else seemed to be releasing their horses, so Kylie released hers.

"Where is Lord Boromir?" asked the man.

Calavir looked down. "I must speak to Lord Faramir immediately."

The other man's face immediately fell, but he nodded. "I will lead you to him."

"I brought back one of my lord's companions to tell the tale," said Calavir, motioning Kylie forward. She stepped forward and lowered her cloak.

"A woman? A woman companion?"

Kylie nodded. "Yes, I traveled with Boromir for several months. He was my friend." She swallowed hard, not wanting to talk. But this was the bargain she agreed to: travel with the men and tell Boromir's brother of his death.

The old man stared, clearly trying to measure her up. Finally, he nodded. "Then you too must come to Lord Faramir." He turned and Kylie followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within the city was a small station full of men. There were only a few hundred that she could actually see, but Kylie knew that there were probably more hiding in other random nooks and crannies throughout the area. In the middle, next to a table covered with maps, stood a man with the ever slightest hint of red in his hair. Kylie took a deep breath. This man looked so much like Boromir; he must be his brother.

"Lord Faramir," said the older man, "Calavir has returned."

"Thank you Madril." Faramir turned around, his eyes searching for something. "Calavir, what news from Rohan? How fares my brother?"

"The situation Lord Boromir wrote about is under control," he said shortly.

"And how fares my brother? Has he come back?" Faramir looked like he knew that Boromir had not returned, but he still looked into Calavir's eyes, hoping for an affirmative.

"My Lord?" Kylie finally spoke up, voice quivering slightly.

"And who would you be, my… my lady?" Faramir looked slightly shocked, but Kylie had a feeling it wasn't because she was a girl. He was looking up and down at her in a way she was not sure she liked.

"My name is Kylie Turney," she said, ignoring how Faramir's eyes widened. "I have traveled with Boromir the past few months. He was my friend."

"Where is he? Why did you travel here in his stead?"

Kylie looked down, trying to calm down. She just couldn't… she couldn't do it.

Thankfully, Faramir understood and saved her the trouble. "He is dead then?"

She just nodded.

"Come," he said, motioning her to follow him into the building they were standing by. Everybody else understood that they were not to be followed.

Once out of sight, Faramir sat down, losing a lot of his composure. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Faramir had recovered enough to speak. "How is it that my brother died?"

Kylie sat down across the room, folding her hands in her lap. "We were fighting at Helm's Deep. Saruman was attacking to Rohan and we had to go there. He was fighting at the front gate when they got him. We tried to save him… we just… couldn't."

Faramir nodded. "Did he… what did he say? When he passed."

"It… it was hard to tell. But he did mention everyone here. He wanted Gondor to be safe."

"Thank you," said Faramir softly, dismissing her with his hand. As she walked out the door, she thought she could hear the man choking back tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie leaned back against one of the walls. It was quiet… too quiet for a city that was supposed to be overrunning with orcs. Still, it was nice for now to just sit on solid ground and relax. She had finally gotten used to riding a horse, but she was still very happy to be sitting on something that would not bolt out from under her. She opened her tennis bag, which had been with her ever since she landed here. Right there was a small yellow lighter. She picked it up and flicked the light on. The flame was very small, but she found it strangely comforting.

There were low voices and Kylie put down the plastic object. Faramir had finally come out of the room. It was impossible to tell that he had been crying, but Kylie knew better. She was on the verge herself after having to relive those memories again. She looked up again to find Faramir approaching her.

"May I?" he asked. When Kylie nodded he sat down on the ground across from her.

"You say you were a friend of Boromir?"

"Yes. He taught me everything I know about fighting. Well, not everything. He didn't teach me how to shoot… but he helped me with my dagger."

Faramir nodded. "I am sure I will see his handiwork sooner than I would like. Still, I must ask: why did you come?"

Kylie locked her jaw and, after a few seconds of deliberation, decided to tell Faramir the same lie that she had told Calavir. "One of my companions, Aragorn, asked me to come to bring you the news personally and help you in any way possible."

Faramir's face hardened. Kylie couldn't tell for sure, but it definitely looked like he knew that he had just been lied to. "I wanted to come too," she added quickly. "Boromir loved Gondor and I just don't want anything to happen to it."

Faramir continued to stare, but Kylie would not say any more. Kylie was not much of a liar, but she knew that she was digging herself into a hole she could not get out of. She definitely did not want Faramir to send her north like Aragorn had tried to. She wasn't even sure if she could make it to Rivendell from here.

Finally, Faramir relented. "Tell me more. Of your journey."

Kylie gave him a look. "What do you want to know?" she asked slowly.

"Simply what my brother was doing the last months of his life."

"Oh, okay. Well… we were traveling with eight other companions. We were coming south to… help since it's been getting bad. But we separated from two and two were kidnapped by Uruk-hai."

"Uruk-hai?" asked Faramir.

"Yes. Umm… Saruman's orcs?" When he nodded, she continued. "Boromir and I were hurt when our friends were kidnapped so we went to Edoras. But Saruman had pretty much taken over the King there. It was bad. Boromir actually got sent to prison because he would not take it."

"What did he do?"

"Oh, he just yelled at the King's evil advisor."

Faramir laughed softly. "Boromir would do something like that."

Kylie nodded. "He definitely did. He would have been there a long time too, but Gandalf freed the King and…."

"Wait," said Faramir, "you said Mithrandir freed the King?"

"Mithrandir…." Thankfully, Kylie remembered a few times when Legolas had called Gandalf by that name. "Oh yes, yeah. I don't know how he did it; it was weird. But he did."

Faramir leaned forward, very interested. "I had heard," he said slowly, "that Mith… Gandalf had fallen in Moria."

"Oh he did, he just came back… wait, where did you hear that?" Kylie knew for a fact (or really hoped) that everything that had happened on this quest was not supposed to be common knowledge.

"By chance I came across a pair in Ithilien. In fact, I only parted with them yesterday. I believe you might know them; they mentioned you."

"Their names?" breathed Kylie.

"Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins."

A/N: Yay, chapter! And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Remember, chapters will be coming more slowly, but reviews make me motivated to write


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Fall Back!

Night fell quickly and Kylie was only too happy to fall asleep; she was not feeling very useful. That was fine though; she was used to that. But she was also very lonely. She missed her living friends more than she imagined she would. She really wanted to see Legolas, or Gimli, or Merry, or even Aragorn. She looked a few times beyond Osgiliath to the city. It was a large white fortress-looking city, almost entirely incased in the mountain. In there, somewhere, were Pippin and Gandalf. Maybe sometime soon she would make it to the city and see them.

Of course, she should have been careful what she wished for.

Kylie slowly woke up the next morning to find all of the men on high alert. When she had fallen asleep, everybody was relaxed. Watchful, but relaxed. Now they were tense, as if something was about to happen.

"What's going on?" she asked the man closest to her.

"Shh! The orcs are coming!"

"Where?" asked Kylie, her stomach dropping a little.

He shrugged.

"Kylie, good, come!" cried Faramir, practically dragging her to a tower. "You can blend into the city. Quickly! Climb and see if they are visible."

Kylie looked up at the very, very tall tower. There were broken stairs, but a lot of it involved a rock-wall-like climbing that she did not thing not do. But she was determined to try.

She snuck up the stairs and then grabbed onto the ledge. She slipped, but strong arms hoisted her up to the next rock. Relieved, she continued to climb slowly. Thankfully, there were no more mishaps on her ascent.

"Thanks," she whispered down to whoever helped her. It was not Faramir as she thought it would be. It was a soldier with long brown hair who she had never met before. He simply waved and looked up to her.

Now was the really dangerous part. Kylie pulled her hood over her head and peered over the wall. She looked left. Nothing. She looked down. Nothing. She looked right. Nothing. Was there really nothing out there? She continued to peer out, but could find no signs of the orcs trampling across the rock.

Then something moved in the distance. Kylie stuck her head out of the crack and stared. Something was moving on the nasty river. She looked closer. There was a boat-looking thing. There were definitely not men on those boats.

"Orcs!" she whispered. "Orcs!" she said a little louder to the soldier below her.

His eyes widened and he drew his sword. "Where?"

"There! The river!" she cried pointing in the direction she had seen them.

He hesitated for a moment. Kylie was just wondering if he believed her when he sprinted in the direction she had been pointing.

"Wait! What about me!" Kylie knew that he had run off to warn the others. Still… how was she supposed to get down now? "Help?" she cried quietly, but nobody was there to hear. They had probably all ran to the river. She growled slightly and lowered herself down to the rock below. Unfortunately, she missed a step and landed in a heap on the stairs. Her head hurt very badly for a few minutes, but Kylie knew it was no concussion. Most likely, the combination of Legolas's braids and the Lorien cloak kept her from doing any real damage to her cranium.

That was when she heard the growls. Kylie notched an arrow and sprinted towards the river. The men seemed to be holding the worst of the orcs at bay for now. She continued to run around looking for everybody. She found them only just in time to jump aside to keep an orc from skewering her with its sword. She lost her grip on the arrow it fell to the ground. Luckily, Calavir was there to kill the orc before it could kill her. She nodded thanks, grabbed her arrow, and found a few rocks to stand on top of. She aimed at another orc and shot. It fell.

But there were more and more coming, faster than Kylie or any of the other archers could shoot. She tried to focus on ones that were not by any men so she would not kill anybody accidently, but eventually she had to fire without taking perfect aim. But they kept coming. Kylie was having horrible flashbacks to Helm's Deep. The orcs were coming and coming and there were only a few men fighting.

They would soon be overrun.

She just continued shooting as many orcs as she could, but soon they started to notice her on the rock. Several times she had to jump to avoid being hit in the leg with a very large looking orc sword. Each time, a soldier was there in a moment to dispatch it. Except that last one. Kylie had to tackle that orc, stabbing it several times. She was incredibly lucky that it died before it could kill her, but her arms were scratched and hurt badly.

That was when she first heard them. An inhuman screech pierced the air, rattling the city. Kylie dropped her dagger and put her hands to her ears. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed that several of the men, and even many orcs, did this too.

"Black Riders!" she screamed.

"The Nazgǔl are upon us!" cried another man.

"Fall back!" called a voice. "Fall back to Minas Tirith!"

Kylie was more than willing. They had no chance against these evil… things. She pulled out her shield and sprinted with all the other men to where she assumed the horses were. On the way, she grabbed her bag. If she had to, maybe she could find the lighter. She remembered how the Nazgǔl feared fire; she would use that if she had to.

They reached the stables. For the first time on her own, she mounted her steed from Rohan. For the first time, she rode with everybody in full gallop.

The horse followed the others, and soon they were outside the gates of the city. That put them in even more danger. Kylie looked up in horror as she saw three winged creatures circle above them. Why… oh why, why, why did the Black Riders have to get flying animals?

If the Nazgǔl were on horseback, the just might have had a chance.

Kylie wanted desperately to shoot or something, but she was holding onto her horse too tight. She gripped tighter and tighter.

That was her first mistake.

Her horse reared in fear as one of the winged creatures swopped down behind Kylie. She saw it, and she knew the horse would not outrun it. She held on tighter and tighter, but the creature got closer and closer. Why it did not outright attack her, she had no idea, but it gave her time to do perhaps the dumbest thing she would ever do in Middle Earth.

She jumped off a moving horse.

The horse seemed to realize her plan and slowed down considerably for a few seconds. Kylie launched herself over its body and slammed into the ground, on top of her bag.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot, but Kylie knew she was not damaged too badly. Her foot tingled a bit, so she had probably twisted it, but there was something hard in her bag that she fell on top of. She opened the bag to see something familiar, but something she had not seen in months: the flamethrower.

Elated, Kylie grabbed it, jumped up, and pulled the trigger. Mistake. The Nazgǔl had moved on to attacking other riders, but suddenly it turned back to her. It screamed louder and higher than she had ever heard it scream before. She just continued to point the flamethrower in its direction, flames flying at least five feet ahead. She was so intent, so afraid, that she almost did not notice the second Nazgǔl flying around then towards her. Almost. When she heard the scream, she looked to her left and jumped just in time to avoid the creature's talons. Unfortunately, she also lost control of the flamethrower, and it flew uselessly to the side. She pulled out her bow and notched it, but it would be useless. She now was surrounded by the three Ringwraiths.

"Give up girl," said the leader. "Do you think we know not who you are?"

Hands shaking, Kylie raised her bow. "Get away from me!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

The Black Riders all laughed. "I think not. Instead, you shall tell us of the feeble plans created by those you deem 'wise', and we shall not bear you to Mordor."

"What?" she barely dared to breathe. They couldn't… they couldn't know who she was!

"The Ring!" it hissed.

Kylie's legs were shaking so badly that she dropped to her knees. To her credit, she kept her arrow pointed at the Nazgǔl. "No…." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"The choice is yours, girl! Either give us the information and parish here or deliver us the information within the depths of Mordor, willing or no."

Even Kylie by now knew that either choice ended in death. One death would be a lot more painful than the other. Still, even if she wanted to betray Frodo, her lips could not form the words. She heard rustling in the background and turned to see one of the creatures approaching her.

"Back!" she cried fearfully, turning. But her arms did not have the strength to hold the bow, arrow, and change direction. The arrow went flying from her hands.

Everything happened so fast. There was a strong gust of wind and a bright light. Kylie finally dropped her weapons and lay in the fetal position on the ground. She closed her eyes, praying for a miracle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: The Truth

"Back! Go back to the abyss form which you came!" called a familiar voice above Kylie. She heard the Nazgul's beast cry, but then it must have flown away. She felt the grip of terror slowly fade away as she looked up.

"Gandalf?" she said softly.

"Kylie? Kylie, what are you doing here?" demanded the White Wizard.

"I was in Osgiliath. I was riding back with the soldiers and…."

Gandalf's eyes widened. "What did you say to them? What happened?"

Kylie shivered a bit, but made herself calm down. It was over. "I tried to fight them Gandalf. I really did. They surrounded me. I had my flamethrower, but I lost it…."

"The flamethrower? The one you used at the ford? Before Rivendell?" Gandalf's face hardened as she nodded. "What did they say?"

"They wanted to know… about the ring… I didn't say anything! I promise Gandalf, I promise!"

To Kylie's surprise, Gandalf hugged her. "You are safe, at least as safe as you can be. Come though, with haste! We must get you within the city before they return! Now!"

Kylie slowly stood up, legs still shaking. She was physically exhausted from the terror.

"Hurry Kylie, on Shadowfax! You must be clear of this place before they return!"

"They will return? Why?" Kylie's brain would not function no matter how much she wanted it to.

"Yes! One of their number is dead; do you not think they will return and return better prepared?"

"Huh?"

"Kylie, did you not see? Look!"

She turned around. At first she saw nothing, but then she saw a heap of black fabric on the ground. There also lay two iron gloves and iron boots. In the middle of what once must have been a hood lay one of her own arrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gandalf, can I get down now?" she asked once they reached the inside of the city. They had raced back to the city, the sky growing darker with every step. She wanted nothing more than to get off that horse and get something to eat.

"Not yet. We have much to discuss." Now that they were in the safety of the city, the fear in Gandalf's voice was slowly being replaced by anger. "But first, we must find Peregrin Took."

"Pippin?"

"Yes, I told him to stay put. Now let us see if he bothered to listen. Ah, miracle of miracles, he has!"

They saw Pippin sitting on a statue talking intently to one of the riders. When they trotted closer, Kylie saw that it was Faramir.

"Gandalf! He has seen Frodo and Sam!"

Faramir turned to face Mithrandir. "Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale!" he said sharply.

Kylie felt Gandalf freeze. "Then the pass of Cirith Ungol? Faramir, tell me everything. Come, and bring Master Took if you are willing."

Faramir obliged and they rode up into the city. "There was another with them, Gandalf, one who I do not trust. It… he is a pathetic shriveling creature."

"The creature Gollum?"

"Frodo called him Sméagol."

"One in the same, so to speak. It is curious that Frodo has taken company with this creature."

"I fear some ill will come of him because of it," said Faramir.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. I have always said that this creature has a significant role to play."

"As long as we do not fall because of it. In the meantime, I am glad to see you have been reunited with some of your companions, Kylie. More importantly, you made it back to the city alive."

"Yes, she was unspeakably lucky. However, we will speak of that later?"

"Very well. I still would wish to know more of what occurred. I must report to my father immediately."

"Surely he will let you recover first," said Pippin.

"No. I must report to him. Besides… I must tell him about… about Boromir."

Gandalf shook his head. "He already knows, Faramir."

It looked like a great burden was lifted from the man. "You told him?"

"No. He discovered on his own, somehow."

Faramir looked strangely relieved. "Perhaps King Théoden sent the news ahead. How he must have suffered these past few days."

"But I don't think Théoden sent anyone," said Kylie slowly. "Did he Gandalf?"

"No. And Shadowfax would have arrived much faster than any messenger if he had. Beware, Faramir, something is amiss within this city. In dark times such as this, one cannot be too cautious."

"Would be grief, more than likely," said Faramir sadly. "He always did favor Boromir. He would take his death most harshly."

Gandalf nodded, but said nothing.

"Why does every city we go to have something evil going on in the inside?" moaned Kylie.

"These are dark times," said Faramir. "It is fortunate enough that Théoden was freed from the evil, but I do believe no more evil than despair."

"Despair itself can be an evil," warned Gandalf.

"I try to take joy in the small things," acknowledged Faramir. "Such as your fortunate arrival Mithrandir. If it were not for you, who knows how many the Nazgǔl would have killed today."

"Fortunately for you they concentrated in one area, and I hoped to diffuse them at least. We all may have been doomed if I had not."

"What do you mean?" asked Faramir, looking back and forth from Gandalf and Kylie. "They noticed you, did they not?" he guessed.

Kylie nodded.

"It is nothing short of a miracle you survived then," said Faramir.

"Miracle indeed; three wraiths attacked, but two flew away," said Gandalf.

Faramir looked at Gandalf in shock. If he were not on his horse, he would have stood absolutely still. "You killed one? But no one can kill those fiends!"

"I didn't know I'd actually hit it," Kylie mumbled softly.

"_You_ killed it?" asked Faramir, his face widening in surprise.

Kylie nodded. "It's not something I'd like to try again."

"Unfortunately, you may not have a choice. Unless I am very much mistaken, darkness will soon try to take this city," said Gandalf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Very soon, they parted ways with Faramir and went into the lodgings that had been granted by the Steward. As soon as the doors were closed, Gandalf turned on Kylie.

"Now, you will explain _precisely _what you are doing here, and _exactly_ why you are here alone."

Kylie gulped and looked at Pippin for support. The hobbit, however, had enough self-preservation to back into one of the far corners. "Aragorn sent me to tell Faramir about Boromir," she said quickly.

Gandalf's eyes blazed. Thankfully, Kylie had just enough sense to look ashamed. "Do not take me for a fool! You and I both know that is not the truth."

Kylie looked down at her feet, trying to decide what exactly to do next. Nothing seemed to be right at that moment.

"Speak!" bellowed Gandalf.

"Aragorn wanted to send me away," she finally said, bitterly. "He woke me up one morning and told me that he wanted me to go to Rivendell. He didn't want me to stay. But I didn't want to go! So I rode back with the soldiers from Gondor. They came a few days before to help us. I rode back with them… and I'm here."

She finally looked at Gandalf, who was rubbing his temples. "Did it not cross your mind that perhaps Aragorn wished to send you north for a reason?"

"Yeah! To get rid of me."

"Precisely. Do you think you are the only one affected by the death of Boromir? Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps Aragorn does not want to have to watch you die as well?"

"Then what about everybody else?"

"You are barely past childhood Kylie! Perhaps Aragorn did not wish to see such a young life extinguished! You must have seen that this might come. I believe we all began this quest knowing that you would need as much protection as we could provide."

Kylie nodded slowly, sitting on the bed. "I didn't even know how to fight them," she said finally.

"It was not that Aragorn thinks lowly of you, quite the opposite I would guess!" Gandalf's anger finally seemed to dispel and he lowered himself into a chair. "You have survived much longer, given the circumstances, than I would have hoped for starting in the quest."

"Thanks?"

"He does not dislike your company, nor does he not respect you. Aragorn sees that war is coming. There will be more battles like Helm's Deep."

"But I survived Helm's Deep!"

"And we are glad. But Boromir did not, and he was a superior warrior. And as I recall, Aragorn promised to keep you safe on the road to Isengard."

"How did you know?"

"He told me, Kylie. And I knew he would keep his word. But the road is growing darker. If he is taking the road I assume he must, there is no way he could guarantee your safety."

"He could not guarantee it no matter what."

"The Paths of the Dead, Kylie, is one that he would be powerless to protect you should things go awry."

"Paths of the Dead?" she breathed in.

Gandalf nodded. "He knows we cannot win here. He also knows it is his destiny to free those who imprisoned themselves. But such a path Kylie… he would not wish to place you there. He would rather send you to Rivendell, where you may be safer for the time being. In Rivendell, perhaps you would survive a little longer should the battles here go ill."

Kylie looked ashamed. "But I don't want to go back."

"I can see that."

"I promised Frodo I would help him. And I want to help Gondor. I promised…."

"You promised?"

"I promised I'd help somehow since Boromir's dead. I promised Gandalf. Please don't send me back."

Gandalf sighed. "I will not send you back. I have half a mind to," he said a little sharply, "but I cannot. The only direct path north would take you too close to Osgiliath, and that city is not safe. Especially for you."

"Why not?" asked Pippin, speaking at last. "Kylie killed one the Black Riders! Surely they're all afraid of her now!"

"Perhaps, but think Pippin! She has not enraged petty brawlers of the Shire, but the Nazgǔl. Even worse, they know who you are."

"How did they know?" asked Kylie.

"They cannot see the world as we do, but they are able to individuals by their presence. Also, you held a unique weapon. They have only seen such a thing once, and would be unlikely to forget it quickly. Also, they have doubtlessly heard of us through other sources and know you hold information to the one thing they desire most."

"Oh."

"I do not know what course Sauron will take, but you may be in exceptional danger Kylie."

"What do you think they'll do?" she asked quietly.

Gandalf sighed and thought for a minute. Kylie and Pippin just sat in their respective places, dreading the answer the wizard might give. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Gandalf spoke. "Very likely, Sauron will do nothing. He will attack this city soon, and he believes we would all perish in such an attack. But I do not know. You have information he desires, he knows you do, and you are within his grasp. If you die, the information dies with you. To make matters worse, you can kill his most dependable servants. He has certainly never been faced with such a situation before. The question is, would they rather you gone or to have the information? Either way, Kylie, please do not take any senseless risks."

"I'll try." She actually meant it.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Gandalf opened the door to see Faramir standing there solemnly. "My father has summoned you to the throne room. He demands your presence immediately."

A/N: That took awhile. Like I wrote a first copy of this chapter almost two weeks ago and just couldn't find time to go over it. Moral of that story: SotC is a better editor than writer! ?:/

Anyways, hope you all enjoy! And please review. I'm trying to become a better writer (or at least storyteller), plus they motivate me to write!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: The Steward of the City

Kylie noticed how Gandalf gripped his staff tightly as they followed Faramir to the center of the city. She had no idea why. She had not heard much about the Steward, but she knew his sons. They weren't bad, so he couldn't be… right?

"Is that tree white?" she asked as they entered the courtyard. It was truly beautiful, the whole courtyard, despite the dead plant in the center. Actually, it was arguably more beautiful because of it.

"Yes," said Faramir. "They say that it will be planted whenever the King returns."

"Well, Aragorn should be here soon!" she cried.

Gandalf slowed his steps so Kylie would catch up. "I would not mention Aragorn in Lord Denethor's presence."

Kylie gave Gandalf a confused look, but he just shook his head. Faramir continued to walk as if he did not hear the exchange, but Kylie could see his head drop a little.

The man opened the door, holding it open for his companions. "I have brought those you requested, my Lord," said Faramir, presenting Gandalf, Kylie, and Pippin.

"I believe I requested to see the one who was said to be with my son Boromir. I said nothing about the others," said Denethor, giving Gandalf a cold look.

"I thought it wise to hold council with them all," said Faramir respectfully. "Yet here is Kylie Turney, who fought with Lord Boromir."

Kylie stepped forward as Faramir motioned for her. She looked back and forth between him and his father. Denethor did not even look at Faramir, and Faramir lowered his eyes in the presence of his Lord. It looked as if there was almost no family relationship there at all. Did they always talk to each other so formally?

"So, you were the companion of my son?" asked Denethor, standing and approaching Kylie.

"One of them. Gandalf was there a while too, and Pippin traveled with us for a little while," replied Kylie as Denethor walked around her.

"Yet they were not there in the battle where my son was taken from me," said Denethor. "And you were."

Kylie nodded. "I was there," she affirmed quietly.

"Then tell me. What was my son's fate?"

Kylie gulped. She realized that she was being forced to do the exact same thing she had to do for Faramir. She hadn't realized when she joined the Gondorian soldiers that she would have to explain Boromir's death twice. "He was struck down in the front gate. He fought hard but there was just too many."

Denethor's eyes bored into her skull. "There were many then?"

"Thousands," she replied, shaking her head.

"Then tell me: if there were how many as you claim, how is it you walked away and my son did not?"

"Huh?" Kylie stood there flabbergasted. How was she supposed to respond to such a question? It was then she realized why Denethor had paced around her; he was sizing her up.

Clearly, he was not impressed.

"Is that a fair question, Lord Denethor?" demanded Gandalf. "We may never understand the past, or why some were taken and others spared. There shall be a time to grieve Boromir's loss, but it is not right now."

"Do I look for your council Mithrandir?" mocked Denethor. "Have I shown any interest in your words?"

"Yes," said Faramir softly.

Denethor turned harshly towards his living son. "What do you say Lord Faramir?"

"We did seek his council. Remember our dream father? You sent Boromir to Rivendell to inquire into the dream."

"Clearly," said the Steward, "much has changed since then."

"_Seek for the Sword that was broken: in Imladris it dwells; There shall be counsels taken stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that Doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand_," recited Faramir. "These are dark words father. We need Mithrandir's help now as much as ever."

"Do not speak to me of help! A Halfling comes with the one thing that could have changed the course of this war, and you release him."

"Isildur's Bane? Token that doom at hand? Father, I believe I did best for our people."

"By forfeiting the one power that could have vanquished Sauron?" demanded the Steward.

"It doesn't work that way," said Kylie, Boromir's final confession ringing in her mind. Denethor's eye turned to her as she continued. "Boromir knew. He almost figured out too late, but he knew the ring would destroy Gondor."

"I did not ask for you to speak," snapped Denethor. "You know nothing of these matters, and you know nothing of my son!"

"Yet Kylie is right," said Gandalf, stepping forward. "The ring responds to one master and it will not bend its allegiance."

Denethor pointedly ignored the wizard and turned back to his son. "Even more, you abandoned Osgiliath, a stronghold that for so many years your brother held strong."

"Our grasp of the city has been diminishing for long, my Lord."

"Yet now it is no more. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

Denethor simply shrugged. "Much must be risked in war. Is there no longer a Captain who has the courage to do his Lord's will?"

Faramir's face fell drastically. Kylie felt a hint of rage at the pit of her stomach, similar to what she felt in Isengard. "It's not bravery, Lord, its stupidity! Osgiliath is untakable, especially if the Nazgǔl are staying there now!"

"Again, did I ask you to speak? You have no place in this court," he snarled at her.

"But you've _got_ to understand that Osgiliath just _can't_ be retaken! Not unless you happen to have…."

"Guards!" cried Lord Denethor, "please escort this _girl_ out of my court! See to it that she is well on her way."

"But…" Kylie spit out, but she stopped when Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, she left with the guards. The doors closed with a loud bang.

"Well that certainly could have gone better," said Pippin.

"What is wrong with him? And what are you doing out here?" cried Kylie.

"I don't belong in there. I'm just a hobbit," shrugged Pippin.

"Did you see the way he treats Faramir? You'd think he'd treat him better considering he's all he's got!"

Pippin shrugged. "Lord Denethor can be scary. He practically threw me and Gandalf out on our first day."

"What did you do?" asked Kylie, mildly curious.

"Me? Why do they always think it was me? No, Denethor told us that he knew about Aragorn and that he was not going to give up the throne anytime."

"Because he's doing such a good job," said Kylie mirthlessly.

Just then, Gandalf stalked out. "That certainly could have been better. Kylie, I hope you will learn some wisdom about speaking!"

"But it's true! You weren't there Gandalf! Unless they have a few bombs hiding in the stables they're not going to beat all those orcs!"

"You may be right Kylie, but did you not see how much your mere presence incited Lord Denethor's anger?"

"He really seemed to hate you," added Pippin helpfully.

"Why?"

"Kylie, you survived the battle that killed his son and heir! He is in grief and your mere presence reminds him of the son he lost."

"Is that why he was so rude to Faramir?"

Gandalf nodded. "Denethor always had a superior relationship to his older son. He appreciated Boromir's strength more than Faramir's wisdom. Very interesting… Denethor and Faramir were actually very similar once. Denethor is still well reputed in Gondorian lore. But I suppose he valued Boromir's tenacity so much that he overlooked Faramir. Now Boromir is gone, and those sentiments are amplified and possibly becoming something worse."

"But it will get better, right Gandalf?" asked Pippin. "Right?"

"I fear it will get much worse before anything gets better."

Just then, Faramir walked out. He looked very solemn, but tried to smile as he saw the three others staring at him. "It appears that I have earned myself at least a few days of peace in this city. We shall see if they are worth their price."

"You will not ride for Osgiliath then?" asked Gandalf.

"No. My father is right; I have neither the strength nor the men for such a task."

Pippin shook his head. "I think you have strength. Of a different kind. A more simple kind. I'm sure your father will see it someday."

Faramir shook his head. "Whatever love my father had for me died with Boromir."

A/N: Well these chapters are getting harder to write. Thankfully I've taken up to writing in my Psychology class (sorry to my Professor… if you're reading this…). So I've got material, it's just a matter of putting it together into something coherent/interesting. The Battle for Minas Tirith is a few chapters away, so bear with me while I write these filler-but-necessary-for-plot-consistency chapters! And as always, thank you to all the reviewers! All of you always motivate me to write, so thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: The Deep Breath before the Plunge

Kylie spent the majority of the next day inside. Gandalf was insistent that she stay low key after the last several days, and honestly she was not too keen to go against Gandalf's warning. At first it wasn't too bad. The cupboards had been filled, so Kylie and Pippin were able to entertain themselves most of the day by creating dishes neither had even heard of. But after the second day, the young human was getting bored.

"Really, this isn't too bad," said Pippin. "We stay here, feast like kings…."

"But I'm tired of eating Pippin!" she cried exasperated. The hobbit stared open-eyed, but Kylie just shook her head. She was still full from yesterday; even looking at food made her sick. To make matters worse, there were no games in their rooms except chess, which neither understood. Gandalf tried to teach them the first night, but neither Kylie nor Pippin had the interest or patience.

On the third day there was a knock at the door. Kylie opened it to see Faramir standing just outside.

"Are you and Master Took prepared?" he asked.

"Prepared for…" started Kylie.

"Come. Mithrandir told me to bring the both of you to the wall. There is something you need to see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kylie thought she had seen a lot of orcs at Helm's Deep. But here, in the city of Kings, she saw more orcs than she had seen in all her time in Middle Earth. "We're dead," she said.

Faramir looked grim. "They are not attacking yet. Sauron wants to weaken our spirit before the kill."

"Is there any hope?" asked Kylie.

Faramir shrugged. "Perhaps if Rohan arrives." He didn't sound too hopeful.

"Well we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something," piped up the Pippin.

Faramir gave him a sad smile. "If only we had the numbers behind him. Calavir, can you give us a status report?" asked Faramir.

Calavir approached and gave Kylie a nod of acknowledgement. She noticed how his eyes brightened when he saw her, but had no idea why. "They are out of range for our archers. They have hardly moved in the last hour."

"Good."

"Perhaps not. They have us locked in, my Lord. We have no escape," the older man said sadly.

Faramir nodded. "We knew they would happen when they took Osgiliath. Calavir, acquaint Master Took and Ms. Kylie to our situation. Show them the wall. Also I need a small contingent of men."

"What for, my Lord?"

Faramir looked very solemn. "I need to evacuate the women and children. The lower levels of the city will not be safe."

"Yes, my Lord." He motioned for three men to come over and ordered them to follow Faramir. When Faramir left, Calavir turned to Kylie. "I have a special place where I need you. Come."

"Wait, special place?" she asked, following him.

"Yes. Lord Faramir told me what you did when we fled Osgiliath. I have a rather bold plan, and it involves you." The Commander's voice was calm, but Kylie could see the fire of hope in his eyes.

"Oh no, no, no… no… no… you don't think…."

"We have no hope of winning this day if the Riders are in the sky," said Calavir simply.

"But I _can't_," she insisted. It was terrifying enough the first time, and Gandalf had told her to lie low. She shivered slightly as she remembered how _they_ threatened to take her to Mordor only days ago.

"Then we lose the day, along with our city," said Calavir, oblivious to Kylie's turmoil.

Kylie grew silent as they walked over to the very center of the wall, which must have been directly above the main gate.

"You ought to be able to see far from here," Calavir continued. "When they come in the sky, shoot at them. Not their steeds, but the riders."

"What about the orcs?" Kylie asked desperately. "They got into Helm's Deep." She was eternally grateful that she never actually had to fight on the wall.

Calavir shook his head. "You just worry about the Nazgǔl."

Kylie swallowed and looked out to the approaching orcs. She couldn't see any Black Riders, but they could easily approach in the blackened sky. And, according to Calavir, they were all her responsibility. Her stomach started to flip.

"Soon we won't be able to see them," said Pippin.

Kylie looked out towards the orcs, which were themselves becoming more and more difficult to see. "Pippin, what the hell'd I get myself into?" she moaned. Could it get any worse?

"Sir, Lord Denethor has asked to see the girl," said a voice. Kylie turned around to see three soldiers behind them.

"What for?" she asked, surprised.

The soldier shrugged. "He did not say."

Calavir looked confused, but nodded. "Very well I shall come too. We have much to discuss as far as strategy."

Kylie sighed and kept herself close to Pippin. Calavir tried to talk with her the entire walk there, but she barely responded. Sure, she wanted to help Gondor… but his plan scared her. It almost seemed like she was the center of his strategy, and Kylie did not like it. In truth, she wanted nothing to do with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Kylie and Pippin knew something was wrong the minute the doors closed behind them. Denethor was seated on his throne staring blankly ahead, much paler than when they last saw him. When his eyes made contact with Kylie's, he stared at her with such intense loathing that she turned her eyes and took a small step backward.

"Why?" said Denethor quietly.

Kylie looked at him, trying to make eye contact, but she could feel the sweat building up at the back of her neck. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly, trying not to completely betray her fear.

Denethor's eyes stormed. "How long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"My Lord, I have nothing to hide," she said slowly.

"Lord…" Pippin started, but he shut up the moment Denethor's ferocious gaze turned towards him.

"Nothing?" he snarled. "_Nothing?_ You call the murder of _my son_ nothing?"

Kylie's face lost all its color and every eye in the room turned toward her. "What? WHAT? What are you _talking_ about?"

Denethor pointed her. "Guards, arrest her."

"WHAT?" screamed Kylie. She was shaking her head so violently that it could have easily flown off. "I never would… Boromir was my…."

"Do not mention my son's name!" shouted Denethor, finally standing up. "Guards, arrest her!"

The soldiers hesitated, but Kylie soon felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. She looked back to see the soldiers surrounding her, ready to take her away, but hesitant. They were clearly confused by the accusations and their orders.

Calavir spoke on her behalf. "Lord, I rode with her from Rohan. I do not believe she _could_ have done this!"

"Do not challenge me! I saw _her_ arrow pierce my son's…!" Denethor was shaking by now. "Take her to the dungeons _now!_"

"What? No! I didn't!" Kylie struggled as the soldiers started to grab her. "I swear… stop! Lord Denethor you've got to believe me!"

"Get her out of my sight!" he shouted. The soldiers, now impatient, lifted her and carried her away.

"No! I didn't do it!"

A/N: This isn't as random as it seems. Anybody who has read the book (and maybe other readers) can guess what's going on here.

PS: Thank God for a snow day which means I don't feel bad working on this story even though I do have homework :). As always, feedback is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: The Board is Set

Kylie lay in the cell. She had struggled so violently that the soldiers had to throw her in the cell. The hard fall only slowed her down for a minute. She rushed to the door as it was being slammed shut. She continued to yell at the soldiers…begging them as they walked away. Her voice died when she heard the prison door slam shut. Since then, she had been lying on the floor in lieu of a bed. Her body was sore and exhausted.

At first, she thought this was just some cruel prank. She looked towards the door every few minutes, waiting for everybody to come to tell her that she had been punk'd. But this did not happen. It was not going to happen.

This was not a joke.

By the time the door actually opened she had given up looking for a friendly face. Yet one came down the steps and spoke.

"They let me bring you your dinner."

Kylie looked up to see Pippin standing outside the cell with a bowl of soup and some bread. The hobbit slid the food through a slot in the bars and Kylie took it gratefully.

"Nice outfit," she said quietly. Pippin was out of his Shire garb. Now, he had a black leather piece with the white tree emblem. His arms were covered in chainmail and there was a sword at his waist. He looked like a miniature soldier of Gondor.

"Oh yes. I don't think it quite suits me though," he said, adjusting the chainmail uncomfortably.

"How'd you get it?" she asked, taking a bite from her bread. It was surprisingly fresh considering her predicament.

"Oh, it was Faramir's when he was young."

"No, why did they give it to you?"

Pippin put his hands together and looked her in the eyes. "I placed myself under the service of the city."

"You mean… Denethor?" When Pippin nodded, Kylie looked at him incredulously. "Why? He's crazy! Look what he did!"

"Kylie, he was going to kill you!"

She stared at him silently. She was starting to feel sick.

The hobbit continued. "I went to find Gandalf. If anyone could save you, he could. I brought him to Lord Denethor and they… they were talking about your execution."

Kylie chocked on her last piece of bread. "Execution?"

Pippin nodded. "Gandalf fought for you. He said nothing should be done with you until after the battle…."

"Thanks," snapped Kylie.

"He was just trying to help. But it didn't work. So I offered Denethor my service in return for keeping you alive."

"Pippin…."

The hobbit shook his head. "I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either," said Kylie. "So what happens now? What is that monster going to make you do?"

Pippin shrugged, looking very uncomfortable. "Lord Denethor sent me away after I pledged myself to him. I convinced them to let me bring you food though."

"Thank you," she said softly. But Kylie was not still not interested in putting anything in her stomach. "So will Gandalf be able to get me out?"

Pippin shrugged. "Gandalf does not want to cause a civil strife right before such an important battle. He was trying to convince Denethor that you did not kill Boromir and you should be let go… but…."

"But Denethor is not too happy with Gandalf right now either," finished Kylie miserably.

The hobbit nodded. "He insists that he saw you. But I've got to go now. They let me bring the food, but they don't trust me to stay too long. They didn't even let me have the keys."

"Too bad," said Kylie. "I'd be out a lot faster."

"At least you'll be safe in here," said Pippin. "They're getting closer."

Kylie didn't have to ask what he meant by "they". Much had happened in the past few hours, but she hadn't completely forgotten that hundreds of thousands of orcs were marching Minas Tirith. This was just the first time she'd thought about them. Maybe she would not be in the middle of the fight, but she was not out of danger. When the orcs stormed the dungeons, which she knew they eventually would, she would have no way to defend herself. She was a sitting duck.

That plus the idea of a pending execution made her absolutely sick to her stomach.

Even worse was the accusation. She did not kill Boromir! She could not have killed Boromir, he was her friend! Kylie would probably say that he was the one member of the fellowship she had grown closest to. Willing or not, she relived the moments of Helm's Deep several times within the last few hours. Her thoughts kept returning to one thing. At several points in the battle, she stopped aiming at the orcs and just fired widely in their direction. She had no idea where each arrow went. Was it possible…?

No. She wouldn't think about it.

The door opened again and Kylie looked up to see white robes rushing down the steps. "Gandalf?" she barely dared to ask.

"Kylie," he replied, anger present in his voice. "I have spoken with Lord Denethor and he will not on any condition release you."

"He thinks I killed Boromir Gandalf!"

"I know!" the wizard said a little sharply. He realized how he had spoken and took a deep breath. The wizard reached into the cell to grasp Kylie's shoulder. "I know."

"But he can't believe…."

"Yet he does. I am still not sure how he came to believe he saw his son's death. But Kylie, you must listen, there is more going on with Lord Denethor than even I feared. The worst part is, I cannot know exactly what it is. I need you to listen carefully, alright?"

"But I'm in jail…."

Gandalf shook his head. "I believe we both know these bars will not protect you long. And I believe you heard how Pippin bought you some time, right?"

"Bought me time?" asked Kylie darkly.

"Lord Denethor is a man in grief, and a man in grief will not act rationally."

Kylie's face visibly fell. "I can tell."

Gandalf's grip on her shoulder tightened. "I cannot do much to promise your survival, but I will do what little I can…." Just then the door opened from above and a soldier screamed down.

"Mithrandir, they're attacking!"

Gandalf nodded at him quickly and turned back to Kylie. "Just remember the words of Lady Galadriel in Lorien: the quest stands on the edge of a knife. Move but a little and it will fall." Then he ran up the stairs.

"What? Gandalf?" Kylie almost felt like crying in frustration. That wizard had just given her about the useless advice in the history of bad advice! She would die there, in that cell, just because he just wanted to mention the advice Lady Galadriel gave the fellowship in Lorien….

Wait, that was it! Kylie reached under her shirt, barely daring to hope, but it was there. Her Lorien knife was still strapped around her side, where it had been ever since Helm's Deep. Suddenly, her situation didn't seem entirely hopeless. She unsheathed it and put it behind her.

So she was now armed. Still, as Kylie sat on it (in more than one way) she realized that her situation was still desperate. She was not very good at close combat, and if by some chance Denethor came, she knew deep down she would not stand a chance. Kylie grasped at her soup and bread, knowing that she would need whatever food she could get if she wanted to have even the slightest chance. Plus, it helped keep the terror of death at bay.

Still, something was bothering her. With what Gandalf said… about what Lady Galadriel said. He told her that the Lady told them that it the quest moved only a little, it'd fall. There was just something wrong with it, but Kylie was done with her soup before she figured out exactly what. It was the wording. Galadriel told them that if the quest strayed a little it would fail. It meant exactly the same thing, but it still bothered Kylie. What were the chances that Gandalf changed the word intentionally? It gave her a crazy idea. But just maybe it was crazy enough to work.

Kylie stood up and looked around the prison. It was completely empty. There was nobody to stop her feeble attempt, so she reached her arm around the bars to the lock. Kylie jammed the dagger inside and wiggled it. It was not working, so she wiggled a little more. She squeezed her body as far out of the cell as she could (which was not far) so she could see what he was doing. With one last bit of effort, she jabbed the dagger inside and moved it a little to the left.

She nearly fell over when the door swung open.

"Umph! Huh?" Kylie had no idea how to react. In the end she dropped to her knees and started laughing. Then a shake brought her back to reality. The city was under attack. She sprinted up the stairs and out the door. Both were unguarded.

She was practically unarmed and completely vulnerable, but she was free.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: Not Strong Enough

Kylie had never felt so naked as she sprinted through the city. She ran blindly where she believed the house was. That was where she needed to go. That was where her weapons were. That was where she might find Pippin and Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Pippin?" she cried banging on the door. When there was no answer, she turned the knob. Thankfully, it was unlocked. She barged in yelling their names, but it was no use. The house was empty. Grunting in frustration, Kylie quickly donned her chainmail, grabbed her bow, and strapped her shield to her back. She was not ready for war, but she was as prepared as she'd ever be.

Of course, now that Kylie was ready, she had no idea where to go. She did not know if the soldiers would take her back to jail, and she was not about to go back there. For lack of a better idea, she decided to find the place where Faramir had brought her and Pippin earlier. Unfortunately, she only had the vaguest idea where this was. Still, she sprinted in that direction. Towards where the fighting must be.

Suddenly, something grabbed her by the shoulder.

"No!" she cried, slapping towards the hand and drawing her weapon.

"Kylie, stop!" she turned around to see Calavir behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Come with me. I cannot say how grateful I am that I found you. In truth, I was about to free you myself."

"From jail? What would Denethor say?"

"I will answer if we survive this, and we will not without your help."

"Calavir, I really don't think I can do it," she stuttered, slowing down slightly.

Calavir turned to her in frustration and finally pulled her in the opposite direction. She was just wondering what was going on when Calavir pointed harshly towards the ground. There, just lying there, was a human head. The pathway was littered in them. Kylie lost her dinner on the pavement.

"See? See why we need you?" Calavir said sharply. "We will all die here with those beasts in the air. At least the lucky ones will. Look! See the fear in their eyes? They were not killed swiftly!"

Kylie refused to look down the alley, but Calavir turned her head that direction for good measure. "We can destroy these monsters, but not without you."

Kylie closed her eyes and turned away. Now she could not say no. She had no choice. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good," said Calavir, grabbing her again and guiding her back down their original path.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I cannot place you on the wall. Too many soldiers believe Lord Denethor, or at least do not question his accusations."

"But you don't believe him?"

Calavir shook his head. "I spent enough time with you to know you would not kill Boromir. All the stories you told us on our journey… you could not have killed him."

Kylie kept silent about the doubts that had begun to fester in the jail cell.

"I know a place that is secluded. I doubt anyone will find you there, but it has a decent vantage point. And you will be safe from the orcs for a time because it is high enough."

"Where is this place?"

"Right outside the crypt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calavir guided her there very quickly. "I will need to go soon to fight with my men. They need me. They need hope."

"And that is where I come in?"

"If you can fell one of those beasts, then yes."

"I'll try," she said quickly.

They passed through an archway and there it was. Kylie knew it was the building because it somehow looked darker than the rest of the city. She looked beyond the eerie looking structure to see a path that stretched out beyond the edge of the city. "That's my spot?" she asked, pointing toward the edge.

Calavir nodded. "As far out as you can safely get. I will leave you here."

He was just turning when they heard a door slam. Kylie looked to see the one person she had been hoping not to see anytime soon.

"How did you escape?" Denethor snarled.

"I… I…."

"How did you escape?" he repeated more fervently.

"Lord, she is innocent of the charges," said Calavir urgently.

Denethor's eyes blazed with hate and fury. "You steal my own soldiers from me?" he demanded.

"No my Lord! And I didn't kill Boromir!"

Denethor drew a sword that he had been hiding under his large cloak. "I _saw_ exactly what you did to my son! I saw you draw the string! I saw the arrow fly! _I saw it hit my son_!"

"But I didn't!" Kylie tried to keep the increasing doubt out of her voice.

"You lie!" Denethor yelled, coming dangerously close.

Calavir stepped to her side, drawing his own sword. "No my Lord! This cannot be right!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

"How? You weren't there! How could you have seen it?" asked Kylie.

To her shock, the man started laughing. "You wish to know? You wish to see for yourself?" He threw his sword away, walked over, grabbed Kylie by her chain collar, and pulled her forward. He then hit Calavir upside the head.

"Calavir!" cried Kylie, but she was in no place to help. She had lost her footing when Denethor grabbed her, and so the Steward was now dragging her towards the crypt. He opened the door and threw her so that she landed roughly on the floor. The door slammed shut, and Kylie realized that she was alone with a madman.

Where was taking Calavir so long? Denethor couldn't have hit him that hard… could he?

"You want to see, do you?" Denethor said slowly, voice drawing Kylie back to reality. She watched as he walked over to one of the statues which had a cloth draped over it. He ripped away the cloth to reveal a black globe in the statue's hands.

A palantír.

"Lord Denethor, no! That thing's dangerous!"

The door finally opened. Calavir had arrived. "My Lord…" he said slowly, but he stopped short. The commander had no idea what was going on. He was not there when the palantír in Isengard attacked Pippin.

Denethor removed this one from the statue's grasp and walked toward Kylie. Kylie, in turn, walked toward the far end of the room, trying to stay away from the man and the evil thing in his clutches. She ended up backing up outside, onto the rocky path.

"You ask where my knowledge come from? See! Remember!" Denethor threw the palantír at her she caught it.

Kylie cursed her tennis reflexes, but it was not too bad immediately. At first, there was nothing. Then she grew increasingly afraid to hold it, but just couldn't let go. She continued to step back, trying to escape the thing in her own hands. But she just couldn't; she could feel her resolve weakening with every second. It scared the unconquered half of her mind.

The mists began to swirl. Kylie's heart began to beat all too quickly. She remembered the wreaths of flame she saw in Pippin's hands. Suddenly, the Palantír grew hot and bright. Kylie screamed, forcing every last ounce of her remaining will to drop the ball, but her hands would just not obey! The ball became a large enflamed eye. She could hear a very distant voice in her head.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed, trying to keep the voice out. She thrashed violently on the ground as she felt the ball leave her hands. She looked up to see Calavir staring down the rocky walkway as the enflamed palantír rolled down, down, down, and finally off the ledge. Kylie crawled over to see it plummeting thousands of feet to the battle below.

Everybody just stared in shock down the cliff. The palantír was gone for good, and what Kylie realized was the eye of Sauron himself was also gone. She clutched her hand, still in pain, and cried. Calavir could only look on.

Neither of them looked at the Steward, but he was staring intently at them. If they had bothered to look, they would have seen the look of horror on his face as his beloved seeing-stone burst into the eye of Sauron in the young girl's hands. He never had really realized truly how perilous it was until that moment. Sure, there were a few doubts in the back of his mind, but he ignored them under the pretense of protecting his city. Now, doubt and despair washed over his face. None of the information he had received through the palantír was trustworthy; he now had no idea what was true and what was not.

But Kylie did not see any of this. She was still shaking. "Come, we must leave," said Calavir from beside her. He practically pulled her to her feet, supporting the girl until strength returned to her legs. They both stared at Denethor, who refused to look them in the eye.

Suddenly, a loud screech sounded right above them. Kylie looked over to see a fell beast descending upon them.

The Nazgǔl had responded to its master's presence.

"Run!" cried Calavir as he pushed Kylie back into the crypt. He too ran, dragging a stationary Denethor along.

Kylie stared wide-eyed as the creature landed right by the door, trying to enter, but it would not fit. There was another inhuman scream, and she immediately covered her ears. It was horrible and unbearable to listen to. The creature backed away, but the three humans all knew the fight was far from over. They retrieved their weapons.

The room grew darker as the Nazgǔl entered. It was shrouded in dark robes, but had a metal crown on his head. It was the Witch-King of Angmar, the greatest of the nine and the most terrible to behold.

"Kylie, shoot him!" cried Calavir desperately, sword shaking in his hand. Kylie notched an arrow and pulled back, but her arms were shaking too hard to aim. She ended up shooting far to the right.

The Nazgǔl laughed. "It is in you they place so much hope?" he said, spitting out the last word. The wraith drew his sword and advanced.

To everybody's shock, Denethor advanced first. "I command this city," he said as sternly as he could. "You shall not prevail."

The Nazgǔl did not move for a minute, but suddenly launched in an attack. Denethor was barely able to keep up. The creature was a flash of robes and steel as it advanced on the Steward.

"My Lord! Shoot it Kylie!" cried Calavir as he too moved forward to attack. "For Gondor!" he cried as he too brought his sword into the battle. Kylie jumped on top of a pyre to get a better shot, but she just could not. Even if her hands were not shaking so violently, she would not have been able to shoot without probably hitting Denethor or Calavir. But she had to do something!

A loud cry told her that she was too late. Calavir fell, a large deep gash across his midsection. He tried to stand up and fight as the blood poured from his torso, but it was no use.

"Calavir!" cried Kylie. She tried to shoot the wraith again, but once again the arrow missed. This time only by inches.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp. Kylie looked on in horror as the Witch-King passed his sword through Denethor's chest, where his heart must have been. "Your city falls with you," hissed the wraith as he grasped Denethor's throat. Kylie watched in horror as the Steward's eyes rolled back in his head. The Witch-King dropped the man in a pool of his own blood.

"Stop!" Kylie's arms were growing more and more fatigued, but she managed to steady them for this one last shot. If her arrow flew true, it would hit the wraith. She could tell that the undead creature was unsure, perhaps even a little frightened? She took a deep breath, and fired.

Her arrow flew straight toward the Nazgǔl.

Then he used his sword to block it. He laughed horrendously. "Fool, to believe you could defeat me!" He quickly advanced on her.

Kylie was no soldier. If she were, she might have been a little braver and would not have tried to jump off of the pyre and run from the wraith. If she were, she would not have dropped her bow and sprinted towards the door. But it didn't matter. The creature still caught her by her armor and threw her across the room.

Kylie landed hard against the stone wall and slid down in pain. The shield had saved her from breaking her back, but every inch of her body screamed in pain. She glanced over at Calavir who was lying just feet away. There was no life in his eyes, and his skin was an eerie shade of gray. He was dead.

A hard footstep brought her back to her predicament. The wraith was standing right in front of her. Its sword was in one hand and the other reached towards her. Kylie reached for her Lorien knife but a sharp kick caused her to drop it. She reached desperately again, but a steel claw grasped her neck and lifted her off her feet.

She couldn't breathe! She kicked and struggled, but it had no effect on the wraith. She looked at it and every ounce of blood left her face. There was absolutely nothing in the hood. Nothing. Worse, she knew as she looked into the void that all of her hard fighting and sacrifices were for naught. She knew this creature's master would find the ring. Frodo would lose. She would never see her family again. She closed her eyes immediately, not able to bear looking in the hood of the Nazgǔl. But the thoughts lingered.

Kylie felt her already weakened muscles lose all strength. Her arms fell uselessly to her side and the world seemed further and further away.

Then the hard cold floor. Kylie coughed lightly and opened her eyes to see the wraith walking away. She thought she could hear a horn in the distance, but it was impossible to tell. She wanted to bring gulps of air into her starved lungs, but she lacked the strength. Her eyes closed and she knew no more.

A/N: Go snow days! As always, reviews are awesome


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: As It Fades

_Everything was dark. Kylie was not afraid… at least not yet. The darkness had not overcome her. The mist was leering at her, but did not touch. It was not the time for that. She was there, and it was fascinated, but unsure what to do with her…._

Her feat bumped against the cobblestones. Something had its arms wrapped around her chest and was dragging her across cobblestones. At first she thought nothing of it; then suddenly the memories flew back.

The Palantír.

The winged beast.

The Lord of the Nazgǔl.

His hands around her neck.

Panic set in. Kylie wanted to free herself, but she couldn't even move her arms. She could only moan.

"Kylie?" panted a voice. She felt herself being set down on the streets and hands shaking her shoulders. "Kylie, you awake?"

_ She felt the darkness approach. It tried to lull her back to sleep, but the small voice was more pulling. At least right now._

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the face in front of her. "Pippin?" she said slowly.

Pippin hugged her. "I thought you'd died! I thought he'd killed you!" His voice was shaking.

"Who?"

"Lord Denethor! I went to the crypt because Gandalf told me I was needed there, and I saw all of you just lying there! I thought you were dead… but it looked like you were breathing…."

"Where's Gandalf?"

"I don't know... the battle's been going bad. Can you stand?"

Kylie's limbs shivered a bit, but she could stand. Her head felt strangely cold, but she worked to ignore it. "I'll be okay in a minute," she assured Pippin.

The hobbit nodded quickly and reached over his back. "And I picked up something of yours. I thought you would want it." He pulled her bow and quiver off his back and handed them to her.

"Oh Pippin, thanks!" Kylie felt a glimmer of hope for a second, and then it was dead.

_She remembered that she was in the middle of a giant battle, and that no matter how well she fought, she would die._

No, she told herself. Must play to win.

"Where's my shield?" she asked the hobbit as she strapped her bow to her back.

Pippin shuffled. "I took it off you. It was cracked in half, and I thought it would not be useful anymore."

Kylie shivered. The Nazgǔl took her most likely means of protection.

Pippin must have seen the haunted look in her eyes. "Kylie, what did happen in there?"

She shook her head. "We were attacked. I… I…I just want Gandalf."

Pippin nodded fervently. "I do too. To be honest, I would feel much better fighting beside him. Or Faramir."

"Is he doing alright?" asked Kylie.

Pippin shrugged. "I don't know if anyone is doing alright."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Both girl and hobbit paused, barely daring to breathe.

"Pippin… where was all the fighting last time you saw it?" whispered Kylie.

The hobbit shrugged and looked at Kylie incredulously. "I can't keep track of their every movement!"

Something in the far back of Kylie's brain was about ready to give up and throw down her weapons, but that would be suicide. She quickly banished this idea and started walking backwards the other way.

"Did they have trolls?" she asked. She nearly cursed when Pippin nodded. "Run!"

They did. They weaved in and out of the different streets of the city. The ground was shaking less and less, but soon they had a new problem.

"Retreat!" cried approaching voices. They had found the battle. Gandalf led maybe fifty men in a dead sprint. They were being pursued by at least a hundred orcs.

"Pippin! Cover me!" cried Kylie as she shot at the orcs. She was firing as fast as she could, not daring to take time to aim.

A_ horrible flashback. Something transported Kylie back to the ditch of Helm's Deep. She was firing everything she had at the orcs, but they would not stop! She watched as one of her arrows flew from her bow and flew into Boromir's chest. He fell. _

"NO!" she screamed.

"Kylie! Gandalf! HELP!" cried a voice that seemed very far away. A harsh knock ended the dream and Kylie found herself underneath the boot of an orc. She unsheathed her Lorien knife and stabbed it in the leg before it could kill. It howled in pain as Pippin finished it.

"Kylie! Pippin! Come! Run!" cried Gandalf, who had finally reached them. Kylie sprinted away from the fray. Years of tennis and a few recent battles had prepared her for this moment.

"Come! Quickly now!" cried Gandalf, motioning for them to go through the arch. Not a moment too soon. The second they passed through, the doors slammed shut.

"That will buy us a moment, but we must regroup with haste. Come!" shouted Gandalf. "Barricade the door! Use anything you can find!" The men immediately went to work breaking doors for wood and smashing pots against the gate. It truly was amazing how quickly they went to do what the wizard said.

"Gandalf!" cried a voice from behind. Kylie looked up to see Faramir running up to them. "I sent some wounded to the next level to protect the women and children. Is this all we have?"

"I lost track of our battalion on the western side of the city. I have several hundred with me."

"We were followed by the orcs when they breached the northern wall," said Faramir. "We destroyed the northern gate, so this is the only way further into the city unless they have taller siege weapons."

"Good," said Gandalf.

"But Gandalf, they have a troll!" cried Pippin.

Gandalf shook his head. "I know, Peregrin. They have many. Yet, it is good that we found Kylie. We need anyone we can find!" cried Gandalf. "Where you have been all this time?"

"Yes. And have you seen Calavir? He was supposed to rendezvous with me in the northwest, but he never arrived," said Faramir. Kylie could not tell for sure, but it looked like Faramir was behaving more coldly towards her. But then again, his father had claimed that she'd killed his brother.

_Which may or may not be true._

Kylie closed her eyes, rubbing her head. She must have looked very bad, because Gandalf grabbed her and examined her closely. "Kylie," he asked, "what happened."

"I got out of jail. I ran into Calavir. He was going to get me out anyway. He said I'd change the entire battle or something. We went up to the crypt because 'it'd be safe'. But your father was there," she said, addressing Faramir.

"What was he doing there?" he demanded.

"He had a palantír! That's how he could see things! That's why he saw me kill Boromir! The palantír told him so!"

"Impossible, the Seeing-Stones are lost!" said Faramir.

"Yet it explains much," said Gandalf. "He came to know things he could not have been even aware of otherwise. Kylie, where is the palantír now?"

She shook her head. "It fell. It fell off the cliff. But… but that's not it. I saw it. It was just like when Pippin had it Gandalf!"

She could not see Pippin's reaction, but Gandalf looked about as pale as his robes. "The eye?" When Kylie nodded he grabbed her severely. "What did he say to you?"

Kylie shook her head. "No. I… I couldn't hear anything. But then a Nazgǔl came. Gandalf… it killed… Faramir… I'm so sorry! It killed them… I couldn't shoot fast enough…."

Faramir looked away, but Gandalf's hold became more tender. "Do not blame yourself. Kylie, you must tell me: what did the Nazgǔl do to you?"

Kylie rubbed her neck unconsciously and Gandalf looked at it, touching it. Even now, his gentle touch hurt her.

"You were in close proximity. Kylie, how do you feel right now?"

_The darkness spoke: Lie. Why does he need to be bothered with your troubles?_

"I'm fine. Just hurts a little," said Kylie.

She felt the wizard's eyes harden. But he relented surprisingly quickly. "If you insist. Faramir, take her up with you. Her bow will be of use to you from the heights."

"Yes, Mithrandir," said Faramir. Kylie followed him up towards the ledge. He had to help her climb up several of the rock structures, but she reached it. She felt cold and sick when she did, but she reached the top.

"When they come, you must shoot. You say they have a troll?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then try to shoot that first. Men," he now turned to twenty other archers, "be wary of the troll. Bring it down first."

_Not that it is any use. You will all perish._

"Steady your aim!" Faramir cried to everyone. Kylie shook her head, trying to fight this cold feeling entering the pit of her stomach as she took aim. Orcs were coming, and she was tempted to shoot at them, but she knew her orders. Aim for the trolls first.

"They approach! Hold steady!"

Kylie could feel the door reverberate under her when the orcs finally reached it. They were banging it as hard as they could, but everyone knew that it would be no use. At least not yet. A few men shot a few orcs, but Faramir reprimanded them.

"Our arrows run low! Aim for the trolls!"

"Faramir, archers!" cried a voice to Kylie's left. Everybody on the wall looked out to see at least twenty orcs with large black bows pointed right at them.

"Take cover! They have bows!" Faramir called out as he and everybody else on the wall ducked. Below them, the soldiers raised their shields and gathered together as arrows began to pour down."

"Too close," cried a man from below. "Faramir, take them out!"

"Archers, up!" cried Faramir.

Kylie re-notched her arrow and sat up. She took aim and fired. Two of the orc archers fell before she they had to duck to avoid arrows. Cries from below told her that some of the orc arrows found targets.

_Tis only the first of many. Calavir is already dead. Who will be next?_

"Kylie, are you all right?" asked Faramir. Kylie realized that she had fallen to her knees, grasping her head. The pain was gone, but she was still cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She notched an arrow, aimed, and fired. She didn't have time to see if the arrow hit before chills went up her spine, paralyzing her. Her body sank to the stone below.

"Mithrandir!" called Faramir. Kylie felt herself being pulled down, but she resisted.

"I'm fine…" she lied.

"Kylie, what do you feel? The truth!" demanded Gandalf urgently.

_The wizard does not need to know. Besides, how could he hope to help you? He is not as powerful as you might suppose._

"Nothing."

"Kylie, when the Nazgǔl attacked you, what did he do? How _exactly _did he attack you?"

"He grabbed me by the neck," she demonstrated slowly, "and lifted me up. I… I couldn't touch the ground."

"And where was his hood? His hood Kylie!"

"It was no further than your face now." She heard Faramir yelling commands from the distance.

Gandalf cursed. "Black breath," he hissed, and the old wizard quickly put his hands on Kylie's face. His hands felt hot, and felt hotter and hotter as he muttered something in a language she could not understand. But she felt instantly relieved the moment he finished.

"Kylie, you must not go to sleep. If you start to feel cold, or hear fell voices, or sense that _anything_ is amiss, you must come to me, understood?"

"What's wrong?" asked Pippin.

"GET DOWN!" yelled a soldier. The three ducked just in time to avoid the arrows flying over the gate.

"Bring them down!" cried Faramir.

"Kylie fought with the Nazgǔl Peregrin Took! She is far from fine, yet any treatment is out of reach!"

"What?" cried Kylie.

"You must fight it! You must hang on!"

What scared Kylie the most was that Gandalf himself seemed very unsure. "But I'll be okay, right?"

"If you can fight it long enough," insisted Gandalf. "Remember, Rohan is here. They will reach us soon."

"Rohan…." Kylie felt a small glimmer of hope.

Suddenly, the door started to shake. One of the men on the ledge above fell off, hitting several men on the way down. "Troll!" someone screamed.

"Shoot it!" cried Faramir.

"Stay back Kylie, and be ready to shoot!" cried Gandalf.

"Fire!" yelled Faramir from atop the wall. The archers loosed the rest of their arrows and climbed down. Each one of them looked horror-stricken.

"Gandalf, we couldn't bring down the troll. There must be hundreds of orcs right outside the door!"

Kylie's head began to hurt again, but she didn't tell Gandalf. He looked busy.

"I didn't think it would end this way," said Pippin slowly as the door continued to shake.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is but another path… one that we all must take," said Gandalf. Kylie looked up. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it."

"See what Gandalf?" asked Faramir.

"White shores, and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise." Gandalf sighed in reminiscence.

The darkness again assaulted Kylie, much more violently than she would have thought.

_He lies. There is no light in the void mortals call death. It is the end, an end which every fool wishes to avoid!_

She wanted to tell Gandalf, but she couldn't. And nobody noticed… they were listening to Gandalf.

"That's not so bad," said Pippin. Many of the soldiers standing there, trying to do their duty, agreed.

"No, no it isn't," said Gandalf.

Faramir nodded. "Men, this will likely be our final moments. Do not fear, just think of those who love who may live moments longer because of your sacrifice."

The shadows in Kylie's mind laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed….

The door burst open and the orcs flooded in. Kylie tried to re-notch her bow, but her body was growing rigid.

_ The darkness had evaluated its victim. It would not be held back any longer._

As the orcs approached, Kylie fell helplessly to the ground.

"Kylie!" cried Pippin.

Gandalf caught the girl as she fell. "Kylie, no not yet! You must fight! You must stay awake!"

"Can't…." Her entire body had turned to ice.

"Kylie!"

"Sorry Gandalf… tried…."

_A/N: Well that was a long chapter! I figured it'd be nice to keep you satisfied(ish) for a little while longer. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up next week!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13: Black Breath

Kylie woke up in a dark room. That was the only way she could describe it; it was just very dark. There was only one small source of light in the far distance that was more taunting than hopefull. Still, Kylie crept through the room towards those tiny rays. They were coming from a little window. She looked in and saw two people on the other side. One man and one woman. She couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something familiar about those people….

A third person came in. "She is stable for now, but there is no telling when she will awake."

The man put his arm around the woman. "And when she wakes up, how will this affect her?"

The man in the white coat shrugged. "Only time will tell."

Suddenly, Kylie felt something grab her and throw her back. The window slammed shut and the room became pitch-black.

"No more of that. You will remain here."

"Where am I? What is this?" called out Kylie. Her eyes were traveling around the room rapidly, trying to find the source of the voice. It was nowhere.

"Nowhere of consequence," said a different voice, much higher than the first.

"Who are you? Show yourself?"

Shrill laughter filled the room, echoing off the walls. Kylie felt the speakers' presences in the room, but she still couldn't see anything. "What's going on?" she whispered, backing into the wall closest to her.

"You are here as our ssssspecial guest," hissed a third voice.

Kylie felt a cold chill down her spine.

"Oh you wish to leave, do you not?" asked the second voice.

"She won't," said a new voice, the deepest one yet.

"What are you?" asked Kylie.

She heard a new voice… it just laughed.

A sixth voice followed. "Wouldn't she wish to know…?"

"We are your hostsss," hissed the third voice.

Something inside Kylie flipped. "Thanks… bbbbut I'm ready to leave…" she stammered.

"Leave for what?" asked the fourth voice.

Kylie stuttered. "Um… well… I mean my friends! I… I can't leave them… yet…."

"Why not?" said the first voice, "They have already left you!"

"That's not true…" she insisted softly.

"Show her!"

Grey mist filled the room and Kylie found herself fixated on it. It almost gracefully swirled and formed a scene in front of her. What Kylie saw froze her in place. She saw Gandalf and Pippin fighting beside her unconscious body. She wanted to scream a warning as a large troll stalked her friends, but her words were constricted in her throat. She watched in horror as the troll's spear embedded itself in Pippin's small body. Gandalf cried out in rage, but not before three orcs hacked his own body to pieces.

"No!" Kylie tried to turn away, but she felt her muscles freeze. So much regret washed over her. Perhaps… maybe if she had been there… she could have changed something….

"Oh, don't think anything of it," said the second voice. "Their lives were so fickle anyway."

"Let her see the others," growled the sixth voice.

"Others?" asked Kylie. "What did you do with them?"

"Not usssss…" said the third voice.

"Observe!" roared the fourth voice.

The beings manipulated the shadows again and Kylie saw Merry and Éowyn on the fields of Peleanor. She watched in horror as the Witch-King broke Éowyn's neck and decapitated Merry. Tears filled her eyes as the shadows changed into the figures of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the company of rangers sprinting through a dark cave. Somehow, Kylie knew they were running into a trap. But she could give no warning. She watched helplessly as transparent green creatures overcame her friends. Seconds later, bloody corpses littered the cavern floor.

Kylie lay in the fetal position on the cold floor. All hope and life was gone.

"See?" said the first voice. "Your friends are dead. There is nothing left to fight for!"

"Frodo…."

This time, laughter violently shook the room as the fourth voice spoke again. "You hope in the Halfling with the ring? There never was _any _hope! Just a fool's hope!"

The mists swirled violently and she saw Frodo struggling, naked, against orcs in a tall tower. "We'll take this to the master!" cried an orc, who was holding up a small neck-chain. On that small neck-chain was a plain gold ring.

"No," Kylie whispered.

"The mists expanded throughout the entire room and Kylie could see all of Middle Earth simultaneously. Everything was on fire, and millions of orcs roamed the land. Elrond, Galadriel, Éomer, and even Saruman were all being tortured mercilessly. They were all screaming in pain and horror. The vision was so overwhelming that Kylie could only lie there and watch, catatonic.

"Kylie," said a faraway voice.

The mists froze and she craned her neck a little. "Who's there?"

Still, the evil laughter resonated throughout the room.

"Ignore it," ordered the fourth voice.

"Kylie, throw off the shadows!" There was something vaguely familiar about the voice.

"But she can't," yelled back the sixth voice.

"You can't," reiterated the third voice.

"You will ssstay with ussss."

Kylie felt an icy cold grip on her shoulder.

"Awake!" cried the voice from the outside.

"Aragorn? You're alive?" she felt something tickle her ear as the second voice spoke.

"Ignore those voices, they are nothing to you."

"But if my friends are alive…."

"Even if they live, why would they want you back?" yelled the first voice.

Kylie felt twelve cold hands slam her against the wall as the scene unfolded. She saw herself, very clearly, with bow in hand, against the wall of the Hornburg, pulling arrows quickly from her quiver. She watched as her arrows flew towards Boromir. One pierced his shoulder. She certainly saw her wounded friend, but Kylie continued firing in his direction. Soon Boromir's body was a bloody pincushion. The hands' grip tightened as Kylie's frozen body slid to the floor. Here, in the dark, it was easy to believe the voices. The room grew colder and the tiny reflection of light disappeared.

"Good," whispered the second voice. The high squeak of the voice chilled Kylie to the bone and her prison grew darker and darker.

But the voice from the outside was not ready to give up. "Kylie!" Aragorn's voice said again. "Listen: you are imprisoned in the witchcraft of Sauron. You are the only one who can choose to be free."

"Can't," she said, slumping further on the ground.

"Kylie!" called a different voice. _Legolas?_ "Return to us!"

"They are not here," reminded to fourth voice.

But none of the voices realized the extent that Kylie was clinging to the voices of her friends. A sweet aroma filled the room, and somehow it gave Kylie the strength to stand. The icy hands loosened their grip but refused to let go.

"The girl believes she has the strength to resist."

The laughing voice shrieked, but it was not nearly as ominous as it had been before. Her body was beginning to thaw as she took a step forward.

"Kylie, it is time. Come, breathe the free air again," said a third voice. Gandalf had survived too!

The smell and light grew stronger.

"Come on lass, you can do it!" cried a voice Kylie recognized as Gimli's.

But the voices would not give up so easily. With the light, Kylie could begin to make out the forms of claws grabbing at her.

"No! Get away!"

"Kylie, Merry's here too! Wake up!" said Pippin.

Kylie could feel the room warming up. She hadn't realized exactly how cold it had become.

"Get down girl!" cried the first voice.

But Kylie did not. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to return to her friends. The voices where hissing behind her, but she worked to ignore them. The light was still small, but she could finally see the room she was imprisoned in. The walls were literally melting away. The second the walls were gone, Kylie ran through. There was no ground beyond the confines of the room, so she plummeted into the light.

Kylie landed in something soft and very comfortable. And warm. She took in a deep breath and inhaled the same scent she'd smelled in that room. At that moment, she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was safe. Her eyes fluttered open to see five familiar faces looking down at her.

A/N: I deeply apologize! How many weeks since I've updated? At least 3? Part of it was a very bad case of writers'/editors' block, but I am sorry! That said, I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can… granted it'll probably be at least a week.

PS: I almost played an evil April Fool's joke on all of you by pretending to end the story with the previous chapter. Unfortunately, I didn't even have the time to get on Maybe next year.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14: The Houses of Healing

"Kylie!" cried Pippin. "Welcome back!"

"You had us worried for quite some time," said Gandalf.

Kylie sat up in bed. Even though she was safe and most of the memories of that horrible place were fading, she was still exhausted. Every little movement zapped her energy. "What happened? There were voices… but they were… just wrong."

"That was the shadow of the wraith upon you," said Legolas.

"Huh?" asked Kylie slowly.

"It means that you were taken to the brink of his world," said Gandalf solemnly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Still, it could have been much worse. I do not know… if I were forced to guess, I would have to assume that the witchcraft of the Nazgǔl affected you differently because you are not of this world."

"That… doesn't make any sense."

"Nay, but Aragorn brought you back, so what does it matter?" asked Gimli.

Kylie looked back at Aragorn, who had been standing in the back of the room. Just from the look on his face, she could tell she was in for it.

"So we won then?" she asked cautiously. "The battle?"

They all nodded grimly. "The enemy was expelled, but not without severe losses," said Gandalf.

"Like who?" Kylie looked around at each of her friends. "Where's Merry? And Éowyn? And Faramir?"

"I am here," said a voice in the back of the room. The fellowship turned as Faramir approached. He looked scratched up and his arm was in a sling, but that was still much better than dead. "You fell in the middle of battle, but we were able to hold them back just long enough for Lord Aragorn to arrive with aid."

"And as for Merry and Lady Éowyn," said Pippin, "I found them on the battlefield. With Lord Théoden. They killed the Witch-king Kylie!"

Kylie's eyes widened. "They did what? How?"

Pippin shrugged. "I don't know… Strider won't let me talk to Merry about it… but I got there and they were all lying there and the Black Rider's helmet was crumpled up and his robes were on the ground."

She shivered, but relief washed over her. He was gone. "So everyone else is okay then?"

Once again, the fellowship grew silent. "Merry and the lady are fine," said Legolas, "but King Théoden did not survive."

Kylie looked down. "The Witch-King killed him?" Everybody nodded slowly.

"The battle was filled with tragedy, but we emerged with a sort of victory. Do not give hope so easily, Kylie," said Gandalf.

There was a knock at the door and an older looking lady came in. "Ah good child, you are awake!" she said, reminding Kylie sharply of her grandma back home, "You gave us quite a scare until he showed up! Imagine, being healed by the king! What an honor! Oh my liege, Lord Éomer requested your presence in the third guesthouse."

"You go Gandalf, I will follow shortly," said Aragorn. Gandalf nodded and glanced between Aragorn and Kylie. That short look made the girl very nervous. "And Pippin, you ought to visit your cousin. I'm sure he would be pleased to see Legolas and Gimli as well."

"And perhaps you ought to come too, my Lord Faramir! I believe there is a certain lady a few doors down who you would wish to see!" smirked Gimli.

Faramir's face went red as a beet as he left the room.

Finally, Aragorn and Kylie were alone. He stayed in the back until the door closed, then he moved to the front of the bed, crossing his arms.

They stood in silence until Kylie could take it no longer. "Aragorn…."

"How did you come here?" he interrupted her.

Kylie tensed in the bed, but Aragorn did not budge. His face only grew harder until Kylie told him the whole story, from start to finish. He remained impassive throughout the whole story, except the part about the Witch-King. Kylie noticed his face darken a bit during that part.

"You should have died," he said. "It truly is a miracle that you were not killed."

Kylie nodded. "I know."

Anger flashed behind Aragorn's eyes. "Do you? Do you truly? It was only a fortunate turn that the first Nazgǔl recognized you before going for the kill, and even more fortunate that Gandalf arrived very shortly after that!" Kylie cringed as Aragorn's voice grew louder. "The enemy knew you were here! We are truly lucky that he only chose to fabricate a scene in the palantír! Further, we are unspeakably fortunate that Denethor did not kill you as soon as Sauron told him you killed Boromir!"

Kylie flinched visibly.

"You did not need to place yourself in harm's way in this way. In fact, I specifically tried to remove you from the worst of threats in this world and you rode right into them!"

"But what would have happened if I didn't come?" challenged Kylie. Her stomach was doing flips... Aragorn was absolutely right. She had come much closer to a horrible fate than she'd like to admit. But still… some nagging voice that sounded suspiciously like Galadriel urged her that her small part was important.

"You would have been safe in Rivendell," said Aragorn.

"How do you know? How do you know I wouldn't have been killed by some stray orcs on the way? Or frozen to death in the mountains or something like that?"

"But you would not be here! Here, the danger is imminent."

"But Aragorn… I promised…."

"Yes! You did! You swore to me that you would return to safety as soon as you could! And I swore I would do what I could to help you reach that safety!"

"I'm sorry…."

"Are you?" Aragorn shook his head and sat down in a chair close by. "When Gandalf told me you were here… I felt…. I did all I could to protect you and yet you decided that your plan was superior. And when he told me what could have happened…."

Kylie sat up slowly, trying to reach Aragorn's eye level. "I didn't mean it Aragorn… I really didn't. I just…" Kylie's mouth grew dry. "I couldn't go back," she barely whispered.

"Why?" he asked seriously.

"I just… it's nothing." Kylie lay back down and covered herself with her sheets.

"Kylie?" There was no room for argument in his voice.

"I promised I would for Boromir."

The room was completely silent. Kylie could do very little to stifle back tears at this point, but Aragorn would not have seen with the sheet covering her. However, she was probably shaking enough for him to know anyway. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. It squeezed, and then she heard the heavy footsteps cross the room.

But before he could leave, Kylie had one nagging question. "Aragorn? How did Boromir die?"

The footfalls stopped abruptly. "He was killed at the Hornburg. You know this."

"Yeah, but I mean how… exactly?"

Aragorn walked back into her line of vision. "Does this have to do with the false vision Lord Denethor was given?" He took Kylie's silence as a confirmation. "He was wounded by no arrow; every scratch was made from the sword of an Uruk-hai. You have no responsibility for his death." With that, Aragorn left the room.

Kylie rolled over and cried tears of joy. Her friend was still dead, yes, but she didn't do it.

A/N: Wow… Pelennor Fields is done! Wow, so close to the end! Hope all of you have enjoyed it all, and please keep reviewing! And if you've got any idea for other fics, do tell! I'm working on a Harry Potter one right now, but I'm not going to publish any until I've gotten at least finished over half. And I've thought about sending Kylie back to Middle Earth or sending the Fellowship to Kylie, but we'll see! And of course, your input will be helpful


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15: Decisions of Upmost Importance

Kylie spent an extra two days in bed, but the nurses kept a close eye on her. Especially Ioreth who Kylie decided was, in fact, just like her grandma. She kept bringing food even when Kylie had tried to tell her she was stuffed. Then when Kylie got out of bed the second day, the older lady pushed her back down.

"No, no, no… his liege ordered that you should get some rest and rest you shall get!"

So most of those days were lonely and boring, at least until Faramir came in on the third day.

Kylie was surprised when he did. "Faramir, hey!"

He nodded in response and pulled up a chair. "There is something I must know, something you must tell me."

Kylie sat up and nodded. She had an idea what he was going to ask her before the words left his mouth.

"Did you kill my brother?"

Kylie shook her head firmly. "No."

Faramir's eyes flooded with relief. "I had hoped… I had hoped not, but it was difficult to know. Father seemed so sure."

Kylie nodded. "The Palantír lied to him. But Boromir was my friend. He's the one who helped me when I needed it. You know, in his own way. I… I could never… never do that to him."

"I know. I just needed you to confirm that yourself. I know when I am being lied to, and so I know that you now speak the truth." They sat in silence before Faramir continued. "Did your friends tell you about the war council?"

Kylie perked up. "War council?"

Faramir nodded. "We won the battle, but Sauron still has the advantage. We must find the wisest course of action."

"When is it?" she asked.

"A little over an hour," said Faramir.

"Oh! Then I've got some time!" said Kylie.

"It is in the throne room when you are ready."

Faramir left the room and Kylie jumped out of bed. She felt a little woozy, but she put on her clothes quickly. She was determined to make that meeting! Kylie was completely ready to go… when Ioreth came in.

"Oh no, no, no, you are still unwell."

"I'm fine!" insisted Kylie.

"No, you are still exhausted poor dear! Here," she continued, moving Kylie toward the bed, "just relax and I'll bring you back a nice pot of tea."

"I don't even drink tea!" screamed Kylie as the door closed behind Ioreth.

The younger woman got up again and walked towards the door. It was locked. No war council for Kylie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The door opened a few hours later, and Pippin walked in to see a very unhappy Kylie sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Where were you? Faramir said you were coming."

"Ioreth locked me in."

To her utter surprise, Pippin's face contorted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she cried indignantly.

"Your face!" the poor hobbit cried.

"What about my face?" she screamed. It only made the poor hobbit laugh louder.

"You look just like my cousin. His mother told him 'No, you shall not eat those cookies,' but he did! Or he tried to reach up to the table…."

"Are you telling her about that one time you dropped a whole plate of chocolate cookies Pip?" Kylie turned towards the sound of the voice. Merry was standing in the doorway.

She smirked despite herself. "I should have known," she said, offering Pippin a glance.

"Those cookies were among the best I remember," reminisced Pippin.

"After Aunt Eglantine bandaged your hands good. I remember how burned those cookies were, and they were fudge too!"

"Melted right in your mouth," continued Pippin.

"All over your hands first!" snorted Merry.

"But you were out for the meeting?" Kylie interrupted. When Merry nodded, she growled. "They locked me up!"

"Well, we really were not much use," said Pippin.

"Basically, we all decided that we could not stay here while Frodo has to walk through Mordor alone," said Merry. "Strider's gona take a whole bunch of men to the Black Gate."

"Wait, as in the gate to Mordor?" Kylie gasped.

"Not sure there's another," said Pippin.

"We're supposed to be a diversion or such," continued Merry.

Kylie nodded slowly. That plan sounded… sick. It almost made her stomach churn. But then she remembered her dark dreams. The torture. The death. Anything… absolutely _anything_ would be better than that.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Three days' time," said Merry. "However, I'm not sure if Strider was too keen on you going."

"But I have to! I'm a member of the fellowship too!"

"You're injured," stated Merry.

"So are you," she shot back.

Merry shrugged. "I don't know Kylie, you will just need to talk to him about it."

"But really… if you don't need to go Kylie…" said Pippin, "It's not going to be good. We don't have any guarantees of… anything."

"But I have to go! Pippin… you don't understand. Merry… maybe… what did you see after _he_ attacked you?"

Merry looked confused, but he was silent. Kylie realized exactly what kind of question she asked him. They were horrible memories. They were for her; she could not expect him to want to relive those hours.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I saw… I saw horrible things." She shivered. "They can't happen."

"Then you'll have to find Strider," said Pippin. "He may listen!"

Kylie nodded. "I just have to get Ioreth off my back before I can…."

"I believe we can help you there," said Pippin with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Merry, would you do the honors?"

The other hobbit smiled. "It would be my pleasure." They both ran from the room and far down the hall. Minutes later, she heard a large crash on the other end of the building.

'Oh Lord what did those hobbits do,' she thought as she ran towards the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kylie was feeling a little light-headed by the time she reached inner-most level of the city, but she convinced herself it was just because she had sprinted all the way from the houses of healing.

Yes, she was probably far too paranoid about Ioreth.

Yet her work quickly paid off. There, in the courtyard, stood Aragorn. She tried to approach quietly, but he heard.

"This tree was planted long ago by my kin," he explained, not looking in her direction. "Its life has diminished, along with the line of Isildur. I would bring life back if I could."

Kylie just nodded. Even after all her time in Middle Earth, she didn't quite understand how the line of kings and bloodlines worked and what exactly it had to do with a tree. But she knew it mattered to the people. It mattered to Aragorn.

"It falls to my shoulders to decide what is best for all," he said slowly.

"Aragorn, I have something to ask you," she said slowly.

He nodded. "You wish to travel with us to the Black Gate." When she nodded vigorously, Aragorn looked very solemn. "I thought you might."

"And..?"

"Why do you wish to go?"

"I just… you are my friends. I can't just stay here."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Your perceived debt to Boromir has been repaid," he told her, "you would be as much use here as you would be there. Perhaps even more, should the battle go ill. And I perceive it will."

"So you are all going to go die?" she asked slowly.

Aragorn sat down. "Unless Frodo could reach Mount Doom and destroy the ring before Sauron strikes the fatal blow, then perhaps."

"But that's not going to happen, is it." It was more of a statement than a question.

Aragorn shook his head. "Unlikely."

Kylie nodded. A knot formed in her stomach, but memories from her nightmares returned. "I still think I need to go."

"Why? You owe us nothing, much less your life! Would you be so unsatisfied to live a little longer?" Kylie shifted uncomfortably. Aragorn's eyes locked onto hers. "Does this have to do with the Nazgǔl attack?" he asked suddenly. When she nodded, Aragorn's face hardened. "What did you see?" he asked, motioning for her to sit.

Kylie sat down, putting her hands in her lap. "I saw… I don't want to talk about it."

"It will help."

Kylie nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I saw everyone die… but then I saw what happened… Frodo lost the ring in the dream," she fumbled for the right words. "I saw what happened to… to everyone when _he_ got it. There were orcs everybody. Pain. Sauron… I didn't see him kill anybody. I… he got Galadriel. And Elrond. He even got Saruman. He hurt them worse than _anybody_… they were bleeding. Their eyes looked dead. He burned them. And I think… they looked like Frodo when he was stabbed on Weathertop." She was shaking by now.

Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder. "It was just a dream. You cannot trust those visions. They lie. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah it didn't happen, but what if it does? I…" her eyes watered. "I can't live in a world like that. Aragorn if you all die, I have no idea how to get home. I… I can't live like that here all by myself." She turned away, trying to control herself.

To her surprise, Aragorn put his arm around her and gripped her tight. She turned into him and cried softly. Even when she knew the dreams were a forgery, their memory was terrifying.

When she finished her cry, Aragorn turned her to face him. "Kylie, you do understand that this fight will likely be the death of us all."

"Yes."

"And you are still willing to fight? Even to die?"

She hesitated, but there was no doubt in her answer. "Yes."

He sighed. "Then, I will allow you to participate. Under two conditions. Today you shall rest. You have barely regained your strength. Tomorrow and the day after, you will train with me and Legolas. Perhaps we can convince Lord Faramir to help as well. This will be a close battle and your bow will likely be of no use. You must improve on your knife-work if you wish to survive even a few minutes. Do you accept this?"

Kylie nodded. "I do. Thank you."

Aragorn grimaced. "And in the battle, I want you to stay close to Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, or myself. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Then go get some rest. We have much work to do."

A/N: Yay! One chapter closer! I'm pretty much not going to write until finals are done, but I think I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter so it'll be up soon after I'm done with school and my choir trip!

In the meantime, please review! And please tell me what you think about future stories. I try to avoid romance based on the fact that I just plain can't write a good love story, but other than that I'm open to suggestions!

And as always, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm not sure writing is my calling, but I'd still like to improve as much as I can. All flames will be disregarded unless written in haiku.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16: The Mouth of Sauron

The next few days flew by, and the constant training definitely had something to do with it. Each day Kylie spent hours in the training yard with different people. She spent most time with Faramir, who would not be joining them in the excursion and so had the least preparation. He spent on a little time on her footwork and ability to block blows, but most of the time he taught her how to fight using her smaller stature to her advantage.

"You are smaller and more agile than the orcs. Do not forget that!"

"Read your opponent."

"Use your size!"

"What am I about to do?"

"Use your feet!"

At the end of each day, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Kylie was worn. Legolas actually halted their session before they had much of a chance to begin. "You will need your energy for tomorrow," he said solemnly, giving her some lembas.

"Do you really think it'll matter?" she muttered, nibbling at the elvish bread.

Legolas looked at her harder than before. "We must prepare as if it will. Do not lose hope, no matter how hopeless it seems."

Despite everything, Kylie felt hopelessly underprepared as the mounted her house for the long ride to the Black Gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

It took them nearly four days to reach the Black Gate. They lost a few soldiers when they got within sight; Kylie didn't blame them. When she first set eyes on that gate… she wanted to run herself. It was at least three times as tall as her school and eight times as big as her house. It was the darkest shade of black she'd ever seen and had spikes as big as Kylie herself on top. But her fear of what could happen after was much greater than her fear of what lay beyond. She gripped the reins tighter.

"The horses will go no further," announced Aragorn, signaling for them to dismount. "We shall send them back to the city, where they may be safe for a time."

"Safer than us, at least," muttered Éomer as he dismounted with Merry.

"Perhaps Faramir can find some use for them," said Pippin hopefully as Gandalf set him down.

From there, the small army approached. The ominous structure was getting larger with every step. The whole valley was silent as a tomb and growing as cold as one. Kylie shivered.

"They have arrived," said Legolas softly.

Kylie followed his gaze to see seven shapes flying above them. Her eyesight was nowhere near as well as her elf friend's, but she could make out the shapes of the Nazgǔl's flying mounts. Hands shaking, she took out her bow.

"Kylie, do not shoot. They will not attack yet," said Aragorn softly.

She nodded and lowered her bow. But she didn't put it away. Nor did she put away her arrow.

Finally, every soldier was placed in their position in the valley. Still, nothing happened. The Nazgǔl continued to circle overhead.

"Where are they?" whispered Pippin.

Finally, Aragorn could wait no more. He drew his sword and marched towards the Black Gate. The soldiers started to follow, but Gandalf motioned for them to stay put. He, however, followed Aragorn. So did all members of the fellowship and Éomer. Kylie followed too, but opted to stay close to the Wizard.

When they were only feet away from the menacing structure, Aragorn called out: "Come forth! Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice be done upon him! For wrongfully he made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils and depart forever. Come forth!"

The silence seemed eternal. Kylie knew something was going to happen, but the wait was killing her. Suddenly the gate started to creak. The creaking got stronger and stronger, and before she knew it the gate actually opened. Kylie cringed as the gate opened to a man dressed in black. At first she thought he could be a Nazgǔl, but he was dressed differently. They only had robes, but he had obsidian armor. The strange man opened his mouth….

…. and Kylie swore she would never skip brushing her teeth again.

_It was disgusting!_

He looked his round among them. "Is there anyone in this rout with the authority to speak with me? Or indeed with the wit to understand me? Not thou at least!" he motioned rudely to Aragorn. "It needs more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass or a rabble such as this."

Kylie just stared at the man. "Who is this?" she whispered very softly to Legolas.

Unfortunately, the man heard her. "I am the Mouth of Sauron, and what are thou to treat me thus?"

"As much right as any other your master has attacked during his time on in this earth!" said Gandalf, covering for Kylie efficiently. "And we do not come to treat with you or your master. Tell Sauron this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The man's mouth contorted into a sickening smile. "Ah old Graybeard…. I have a token I was bidden to show thee!" He reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful silver chain mail shirt. Kylie looked at it; it looked vaguely familiar….

"Frodo!" Pippin whispered softly.

"Be silent!" called Gandalf.

Suddenly Kylie recognized it. She had not seen it since Moria, but now she clearly remembered how that very thing had saved Frodo from the cave troll….

"No!" she whispered, eyes widening in horror. "What did you do with him!" she cried as Gandalf tried to silence her.

"If thou truly wish to know," smiled the Mouth, "Perhaps a visit to Minas Morgul could be arranged."

Kylie just stared at the man. She did not even notice how Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn paled at the mention. As for the girl from Seattle, Kylie had no idea what Minas Morgul was.

"As your elders could tell you, the Halfling suffered greatly during his stay. The nine have the greatest knowledge of pain and how to inflict it. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much?" He tossed the chainmail to Gandalf. That was when it hit the wizard hardest. Kylie reached out to touch it and the White Wizard didn't resist. The look on his face was one of utter despair. That was when Kylie understood what happened. It was just like her dreams.

But those weren't real… where they?

But the Mouth continued. "He did, Gandalf. He did suffer."

Kylie looked beyond the Mouth and into the depths of Mordor. She could see orcs beyond the gate. Where they far away? Sure. But they were still there. Thousands of them.

Aragorn seemed to have noticed, for he was gripping his sword very tightly staring in the direction of the Mouth.

"And what would thou do, heir of Isildur?" he mocked at Aragorn.

Aragorn, in turn, simply stared at the Mouth. His look was not one of hate, but just deathly serious. The ambassador of evil trembled at the mere stare of the future king.

"I am a herald and an ambassador, and may not be assailed!" hissed the man in black. "Yet here are my master's terms: the rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great, open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever, solely. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor and the men there shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs," he looked at Éomer pointedly as he continued. "But they shall help rebuild Isengard which they have wantonly destroyed, and that shall be Sauron's, and there his lieutenant shall dwell: not Saruman, but one more worthy of trust." The look on the lower half of his face told them who exactly this "lieutenant" would be.

Despite herself, Kylie snorted. "You mean you?"

The Mouth growled openly. "And my Master sees that fit? I remind thee that the life of one of thine friends is being bargained for!"

"Are those the only terms?" asked Aragorn.

The Mouth smiled (it was creepy). "For the time," he said, tossing the Mithril vest to Gandalf.

Gandalf grasped the vest tightly, but then handed it to Pippin. The poor hobbit held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Kylie gripped the short sword at her side tightly. No matter how horrified she was, she could not shake the feeling at the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong.

Aragorn took three steps toward the messenger. "We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed!"

The Lieutenant smiled and leaned on a large sword that Kylie did not even know he had drawn. "So thou would forfeit the life of thy friend?"

Aragorn stiffened. "If any friend of mine was taken to Minas Morgul, his life is already forfeit."

The Mouth laughed. "My master believed thou might behave thus."

Aragorn nodded. "We demand that your master vacate these lands and leave the free peoples in peace."

The Mouth brandished his sword. "My master prepared the appropriate response to such a demand."

Aragorn was barely ready for the blow. He quickly moved Andúril in the way of the great black sword. Kylie notched her bow but Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder. "This is his fight," he said. Kylie reluctantly put her bow down.

The fight was truly one of the scariest things Kylie had ever watched. Both swordsmen were evenly matched so she had no idea who would come out on top. And all knew it was a fight to the death.

At first, Aragorn was doing very badly. Every parry and block seemed like the hardest thing he had ever done. The stygian sword kept coming down way too close to Aragorn's head.

"Aragorn!" cried Legolas as the Mouth kicked the man's feet out from under him. Aragorn rolled out from underneath just as the black sword came down. Way too close.

But that was the changing point in the battle. Aragorn used his momentum to swing Andúril towards Sauron's lieutenant. The large man in black barely blocked it in time. His large sword was now working against him. Even Kylie could tell that he was starting to tire from the fight. Aragorn tried continually to disarm him, but the Mouth would have none of it. This would be a fight to the kill.

Finally Aragorn had no choice. He knocked down the large black sword and swung one last time, striking Sauron's lieutenant in the neck. The large man's head flew off. Aragorn wiped the sweat off his brow but did not sheath his sword. Poor Kylie just could not look.

"Well," said Gimli finally. "I suppose that concludes negotiations."

A/N: One more chapter down! It's hard to believe this story is nearly complete….

But again reviews, even those when criticism (so long as it's constructive) are greatly appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17: The Black Gate Opens

The group barely had time to gather their wits before the gate opened to reveal the approaching orcs. Kylie's hands dropped uselessly to her side. This would be different from anything she'd ever experienced. Every other battle she'd been in, Kylie had something to hide behind. Now, here on this battlefield, she was completely exposed. As the orcs marched forward, she took several steps back. She was not alone. Most of the soldiers began to back away quickly from the approaching army.

"Hold your ground!" cried Aragorn, demanding the attention of all. "Hold your ground."

The soldiers all turned to him. Kylie knew that he had this one chance to convince them to stay before they all ran to the hills like little girls. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not _this_ day. An hour of woes and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But _it is not this day_! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Kylie watched as the soldiers stood firm, having their weapons ready. Clearly, they all found the strength they'd need to fight to the death. Kylie herself pulled out her short sword and braced herself for the assault.

But it was not to come. Clearly, Sauron had given the orcs orders just to surround his victims. To taunt.

They were determined not to let it work. Aragorn, sword drawn, turned back to his friends. "For Frodo," he whispered. Then before Kylie could register what was going on, he dashed towards enemy lines.

"YES!" cried Merry and Pippin together, and they ran as fast as their little legs would take them.

Everybody else followed. Kylie even found herself screaming, sprinting forward with her sword drawn. Suddenly, she stopped. She came with nearly twenty arrows on her back, and they would almost certainly not do any good once the orcs got close. She stepped back, notched her bow, and pointed up. Did she have any earthly idea where those arrows would land? No. But they would land within the enemy ranks. She fired as quickly as she could bring herself. Beyond any doubt it was the fastest she'd ever managed to get arrows off her bow.

It just was not fast enough. The first orc stumbled into her path when she still had at least five arrows left. She put away her bow, unsheathed her little sword, and tried to remember everything Faramir taught her.

Kylie quickly stepped to the side as the ugly creature tried to cleave her in two. She swung her own sword as Aragorn had earlier and hit the creature's neck. Its head did not go flying, but it crumpled down.

She tried to scan the battlefield, but there was no time. Another orc was on her, barely giving her time to block the blow. Even though her sword made it up in time, the force of the blow nearly made her lose her balance. It would have if Faramir hadn't prepared her for something like this. She stepped out, like she would on a tennis court, and jumped back.

The orc continued on the offense. It swung its sword so fast that Kylie barely had time to register anything in the fight. She just continued to jump back until at last the orc used too much momentum and its sword got caught on the ground. Then she jumped forward and stabbed the ugly creature.

Just in time for the next onslaught. This time, there were two. Kylie parried and blocked as well as she could, but she knew that she stood no chance. She could not stab one orc; the other would kill her! So she took a crazy chance. She jumped between the two.

Yes! One orc stabbed the other! Kylie felt a sharp pain in her arm. She gasped, realizing that one of orc blades scratched her arm. The young human tried to ignore it; now was not the time to worry about small cuts.

She took advantage of the small opportunity and killed the already wounded orc. The other one growled and charged at her, knocking her to the ground. It was just about to kill when an arrow pierced its shoulder.

"Legolas!" Kylie cried. The elf pulled her up in one fluid motion and continued to strike the orcs around them. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

As badly as Kylie tried, she just was not. Perhaps if Legolas had pulled her up by her good arm she could fight harder, but his efforts intensified the pain in her whole arm. In the end, she tried to keep her head low and kill orcs that other people were fighting. But when they were hopelessly outnumbered, that was impossible to keep up. The battle was going on for far too long, and Kylie was starting to get hot and tired. This scared her more than anything.

"Aragorn!" screamed Legolas.

Kylie turned in the opposite direction to see a very large troll hovering over Aragorn. Its sword was as big as Kylie herself, and it had the King of Gondor completely at its mercy.

A few months ago, Kylie would have run away at such a sight. A few months ago, she probably would have cried in fear. She felt the tears trickle down her face, but she did not back down. Instead, she drew her bow. Every single muscle strained against her, but she fired.

Her arrow hit the troll in the torso, and it backed away. Kylie felt a little dizzy, but she got another arrow and fired again.

SMACK!

Kylie went flying from the force of something against her back. Her vision blurred and she looked as a particularly large orc loomed above her. She rolled back to her feet, but collapsed again.

What was happening?  
The orc grunted and raised his sword. But before he could kill, a small sword went through his torso. It collapsed to reveal a very dirty and exhausted Merry behind it.

"Merry!" cried Kylie, trying to stand. She could not.

"You're hurt!" he cried, before having to turn back to battle.

Kylie tried to shake her head, but the movement only made her nauseous. She pulled out her sword and tried to fight off an approaching orc. She stood momentarily and stabbed it in the torso, but cried out, clutching her side. It was bleeding. She collapsed hopelessly to the ground, her entire body on fire.

Just then, the ground began to shake violently. Earthquake! Earthquake? Kylie frantically searched for something to brace herself against, but her body would barely move. She just looked up to see the orcs frantically running back towards Mordor. What happened?

"Kylie, move!" cried Merry as he picked her up under her shoulders and dragged her away. Kylie whimpered in pain, but she could now see the entirety of Mordor. Then she saw the strangest thing.

"Merry, look," she said softly, trying to point in the distance. In the center of Mordor, there was one large tower. On that tower, was a giant ball of fire that looked vaguely like a snake's eye. But that was not what Kylie saw. The tower… it was collapsing on itself.

"Frodo! He did it!" cried out Merry, dropping Kylie.

"Yes!" Kylie smiled and tried to stand up, but still couldn't. Her joy was misplaced by panic. Why was her body not responding?

Several moments later, Merry seemed to notice. His own joy turned into alarm. "Strider! Help?" In nearly an instant, all of her friends surrounded her. Aragorn knelt down quickly.

"What hurts?" he asked sharply.

"Everything…" suddenly Kylie started to choke. Aragorn and Merry gently turned her over so she could vomit.

"Hold on there, lass," said Gimli as he moved some hair out of her face.

"But it doesn't look too bad, does it?" asked Merry frantically. "I mean, many soldiers with worse wounds at Minas Tirith were healed!"

Aragorn did not respond as he examined her wound on her side. That was the first time Kylie saw it. The orc hadn't impaled her, he just cut her. There moderately deep gash right above her hip. Just the sight of it made her want to puke again.

Aragorn's face paled and he turned to the wound on her arm. It was still bleeding slightly, but the skin was bright red. She turned away and cried out a bit as Aragorn squeezed it. Everyone gasped.

"Poison, a fast acting one," Aragorn spat out. "Kylie, when did this happen?" he pointed at her arm urgently.

Kylie shrugged. "The beginning? I dunno…."

Aragorn cursed aloud and turned towards the rest of the fellowship. Kylie did not like the look on their faces as they looked at her.

"No…" whispered Legolas as he dropped next to Merry. "Gandalf?" he whispered.

Kylie watched as Gandalf placed a hand to her forehead, whispering something she couldn't understand. His face looked very grim when he pulled his hand back up. "The poison has made its way through her body. It has already begun to… shut down. There is nothing I can do," he said softly.

"I'm dying?" asked Kylie. Based on the looks all her friends gave, she knew it was true. But she couldn't find herself to care. The pain, which had intensified to an unbearable level, was starting to dull a little. "Good-bye."

Kylie continued to look at her friends. Not an eye was dry, especially poor Merry who just could not hold it in. "No!"

But as far as Kylie was concerned, if dying was a way to escape the pain her body had been feeling, it was not too bad. She definitely did not feel so hot anymore. However, the pain was not leaving… it was moving in her body. It was moving to… her head?

"Owww," she moaned, trying to move her hand up to her head.

Legolas's eyes widened. Not in horror in… confusion? "Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf looked down in utter shock. Kylie looked around to her friends. The grief was gone and replaced with masks of confusion. Meanwhile, her head was killing her. It was causing the worst headache ever… she was seeing things. The world was getting brighter and brighter… and her friends were becoming… transparent?

"What?"

"She's disappearing! Gandalf?" gasped Merry.

"Kylie?" Gimli's jaw was dropping.

"Gandalf, what's happening?"

Kylie started to hear a steady beep. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"She found a way home," asked Aragorn in utter shock. Kylie looked around, but her friends were almost completely transparent and the whiteness around her was becoming like a box.

"Home? But how…."

"Until we meet again," said Gandalf. There were so many emotions in his voice that Kylie was completely overwhelmed. But it also set her over the edge. She closed her eyes.

But they reopened of their own accord. The battlefield was gone. Middle Earth was gone. Instead, she was in a vaguely familiar white room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18: Epilogue

Kylie blinked slowly, trying to take in her surroundings. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she looked around. It was all white except for the machine to her left. It had a black screen and a green line going across.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Doubtlessly, this was the source of the noise.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She reached to her side, but her sword was not there. Her bow and quiver were both missing too. She had nothing on but a white robe. Where did everything go?

Kylie felt hopelessly confused.

"Hello?" she called out, trying to sit up. Bad idea. The movement made her head feel even worse.

The door opened and a familiar looking woman came in. Kylie's brain was working a little slowly, but she realized where she had seen this woman. She saw her when she was sedated by the black breath. The machine began to beep faster as Kylie's fear increased.

"Kylie! Doctor!" cried the woman as she rushed towards the bed. "Kylie, thank God you're awake! We were so afraid…."

Kylie gasped and clutched the sheets as this strange woman rushed towards her. She closed her eyes, trying to get her brain to function. Where was she? She hadn't seen anything like this in months….

Months.

_"She found a way home…."_

Wait… was it possible….

She looked around again. Yes, this room did look extremely familiar! If she had to guess, she'd say it was room 233 of North Presbyterian hospital. Exactly 23 minutes from her house according to the concussion she had three years ago. And if this was North Presbyterian, she was home. She blinked three times, and then recognized the woman before her.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Turney smiled and hugged her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Kylie did not remember this, but apparently she had fallen approximately forty feet from the plane tarmac to the hard cement below. Truthfully, she was lucky to be alive. She had been in a coma for three weeks ("Only three weeks?" she had cried out in shock), and it took another few weeks for her to be released. Miraculously enough, she suffered very little brain damage. Kylie attributed those dreams to that After all, she concluded, the last three months… three weeks… whatever… where a dream.

What else could they be?

Nevertheless, she did not mention them to anybody. Not to the nurses. Not to the therapists. Not her teammates. And definitely not to her parents.

But finally she was released. Her father came to bring her home.

"Coach called earlier. He said he would keep your varsity spot for whenever you come back," he continued.

"Good!"

"And whenever you are ready, we can begin individual lessons to catch you up.

Kylie nodded. She loved tennis, but that was the basis for all of her relationships. She had nothing to talk about without it.

Before her coma, tennis was her life. It was the only thing she cared about. She still loved it, and she looked forward to playing again. But in Middle Earth, there were many more important things than tennis. She'd actually all but forgotten about it. And even though it was just a dream, she was determined to make some big changes.

"Hey dad?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a bow?"

A/N: And that is it. It took me almost four years to finish, but I did it. I'm going to continue editing on the Fellowship of the Ring just to make the writing styles more consistent, but I'm done!

At least with this story line. Like I said, I'm considering bringing Kylie back to Middle Earth, or bringing fellowship members to our world. Tell me what your opinions are, and thank you for reading!


End file.
